An Unexpected Union
by Seraphyne
Summary: COMPLETEDI wrote this story because I read one that wasn’t finished that had this kind of concept and I wanted a finished version so I wrote one. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope to receive many reviews! Thanx
1. Preface

An Unexpected Union  
  
Preface  
I am the author of this FanFic and it is a complete work from the Wonderful World of Weird (WWW). I came up with this aspect with all of my FanFics. All of my works are under my own rules and I decide who lives and who dies, thus, if your favorite character dies and you know that in the real DBZ series he still exits, that's just the WWW working. Anyway I have a few things you need to know so that you will fully understand my FanFic.  
Number One - my representation of ki, one's ki is like a separate entity, thus the ki has a will of it's own, can motivate, and can shut down of it's own accord. It's like having a ghost live inside you, your spirit as well as the reserved strength the person has. An example I might use is this: Trunks was semi-unconscious and badly injured, flying blindly but his ki urged him on, or unconsciously guided him to safety. That is my opinion and outtake on one's ki. So please do not write me, saying the literal translation of the Japanese word ki is strength, because I know this. My best friend in the whole world, Caeden, is somewhat of a Saiyan expert. I review all my material with him.  
Number Two - I am only recently getting involved in DBZ, I have NOT seen every episode of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, nor Dragonball GT. Thus if I write about something that I think is true and is not, remember I go by the WWW, and you feel it is your right to correct me then write me about the problem, but again remember, I don't know everything, and be nice about it please.  
Number Three - my favorite characters are Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra. I will write about Marron, Goku, Bulma, ChiChi, and Gohan is I absolutely have to. If I insult your favorite character then hate mail is not the answer; it is more than likely I don't like the character because of ONE episode I actually got to see of the DBZ series. I know that isn't really fair and you could probably convince me otherwise, which would be appreciated, but there are two characters that no matter what they do or did will ever convince me to like them, Goku and Marron. Of course I don't blatantly bad-mouth them every chance I get, for instance Goku in this Fic plays a very important role and I was very civil I think. If you don't like this then you don't have to read my FanFics.  
Number Four - I have switched a few things around to get my story started and I just insinuate in the story that these things happened, so I will clarify them here. Age differences: in the story Pan is eighteen (present day), Bra is twenty, Marron is twenty-three, Goten is twenty-five, and Trunks is twenty-six. I know I give the exact age for Trunks in the story but the only way to tell the age difference was from the flashbacks, so I thought I'd clear that up. Time: This happens after the Majin Buu escapade, and some of Babidi's little toys have been found. Unions: Gohan married a woman by the name of Jade, not Videl, this caused a family problem (which I do not explain and is not important to the story) and so Gohan and Jade move to a different city, have Pan and then move back. It is understood by a lot of people that Bra and Goten have been together, this did apply to my story as well, but for some reason (I will explain in the story) Goten and Bra break up and Goten moves out on his own living a bachelor's life now. New People: only two, Jade and Kimber; I have explained Jade, Kimber is just an old girlfriend of Trunks' and I explain more in a flashback in the story.  
Well that seems to cover all of my bases. I wrote this story because I read one that wasn't finished that had this kind of concept and I wanted a finished version so I wrote one. I hope everyone enjoys and are not too disgusted, because I fix the problem! I hope to receive many reviews because I count on the opinions of others as to whether I will write another FanFic or not. Thank you for reading and enjoy.  
  
-Seraphyne 


	2. Heartbroken

An Unexpected Union  
  
01 – Heartbroken  
  
I entered Capsule Corp Mansion through the back door; I wanted to surprise my fiancé with more than a kiss tonight. Sure I am innocent now, but I'll be married in a couple of days and Trunks is dying with the wait, so why not. I crept silently by the kitchen door; which had the light on, I peeked in and seen Vegeta rummaging through the refrigerator; typical Saiyan males, always hungry, if not for food then for something else. I continued on my way and came to the staircase; most of the stairs creaked with each step so I thought it safer to fly up slowly. I landed and continued my adventure towards Trunks' bedroom. The first door on the left was the master bedroom and the television was on so no one would hear me from there. I crept past the next two doors, one being the bathroom and the other Bra's room. I remembered the day I had first spent in this hulking mansion with my best friend Bra.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I moved to this part of the city when I was eleven and didn't meet Bra until I was twelve; she was fourteen. Bra and I became very close friends, and so I became friends with her brother Trunks and his best friend Goten. I wasn't aware of any family ties then; apparently the wedding of my father and Jade, my mother, didn't settle too well with my grandma ChiChi and grandpa Goku and we moved before I was born. Now I was back and very happy with being a Saiyan and having three best friends. We had just gotten home from training. Trunks, Bra's brother, was in his room with his best friend Goten. Anyway, Bra and I were playing with her makeup, because she could have it and I couldn't, when Goten ran through the door and slung me over his shoulders. I started screaming because at the time I didn't know who Goten was. Bra started laughing which made me mad. Goten was laughing too as Trunks ran into the room. Goten smacked my backside rather hard and then put me down. At this time everyone was laughing at me and I was becoming very angry. I tapped into a little of my power, not too much because then Goten and Trunks would know what I was about to do, and I stuck my hands behind my back and bowed my head in embarrassment. Perhaps if they had known what I had been planning they would not have laughed anymore, I powered up two small ki blasts in my hands looked up with an evil grin and let Goten and Trunks have it. Of course the looks on their faces was priceless but Bra's dressing table was not.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I smiled to myself remembering the happy times we four shared together. I was at Trunks' door now and I raised my ki to sense his. Something was horribly wrong, his ki was there but so was another. I leaned my head over to the door to listen; sure enough moaning could be heard. Then the unmistakable name: "Marron!" I felt my heart breaking into little pieces of glass that ground into my stomach. I was dumbfounded; my fiancé was betraying me with Marron. The girl I had hated since I had met her, she is a vindictive and mean person. I took a step back from the door and stared at it. I don't recall how long I stayed there, but it must have been a few minutes before I saw red. I finally realized that Trunks was betraying me and that along with the hurt in my heart, my head was hurting with rage. I totally lost control of my ki and I sent the door flying into the room crashing against the far wall.  
  
Marron and Trunks froze with a look of bafflement on their faces. Trunks was lying on his back with Marron perched on top of him. Blankets, sheets, and pillows thrown everywhere but on the bed. Marron blushed crimson to be seen in that position and Trunks scrambled to get Marron off of him. I was livid and it showed, any hotter and I might have gone Super. I stood in the doorway just glaring at the bumbling idiots that were scurrying to get some clothes on. I heard running behind me and a gasp as someone bumped into me.  
  
"Trunks Brief!" Ah, Bulma had heard the door bang against the far wall and had come to investigate. "What in the hell are you doing?" Bulma asked seeing her son with another woman when his fiancé stood right here. Trunks had stood up with a pair of boxers on when his mother had called his name; he looked from her to me. I was still glaring and clenching my fists. I don't remember when the tears started rolling down my cheeks but they were now.  
  
"Pan..." Was all Trunks said as I lifted my left hand and ripped the ring from it, I slowly strolled over to Marron, who visibly flinched away from me, and gave her the ring. Trunks was now staring dumbly at me.  
  
"Trunks and Marron, what a lovely couple; congratulations on the engagement and have a happy fucking life." Was all I could say before the dam flooded. I couldn't even see that well as I passed Vegeta going down the stairs. I blasted open the door and flew. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get far, far away from Trunks and his betrayal. As I was flying I remembered the day Trunks had pronounced his love for me...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Bra and I were sparring and I was kicking the hell out of her Royal ass. Bra was complaining because I wouldn't pull my punches and kicks so Trunks traded Goten for me. Goten would never hurt poor-defenseless Princess Bra, and Trunks was too preoccupied with Kimber to worry about hurting me. So I had a pretty good fight with Trunks because he didn't pull any of his punches and kicks. We were up in the air and I was countering a kick when one of his ki blasts hit me in the stomach, I lost all power and fell at least ten stories to the ground. Goten and Bra saw me hit the ground with a huge crater in my wake. Trunks was by my side in a second and was apologizing profusely. I smiled weakly at him and thanked him for not pulling anything, then I asked what had, had him so preoccupied. Trunks smiled weakly and said that him and Kimber had just broke up but he wasn't upset about it because he had, had his mind on someone else for a long time. Trunks cradled my head in his hands and kissed me briefly, when he pulled away I was so surprised that my mouth dropped open like an idiot. He said, "I've been in love with you since you turned fifteen."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Thinking on the memory now, my eyes crowded with tears even more as I flew blindly with an unconscious destination. I was slowly loosing my energy and slowing down but my ki would not let me stop. I did a flip onto my back to look up at the a.m. sky and found thunderclouds to greet me. I love storms and this was the perfect time to experience a good one. The clouds rolled in really fast and the high winds buffeted me from side to side. Finally the rain started and I paused in the air for a couple of minutes to enjoy the refreshing shower. My ki spurred me on and the needle pricks of the rain pierced my skin as I flew completely blind. The sudden impact of a hard door stopped me and that was the last thing I remembered. 


	3. Who Are You

02 – Who Are You  
  
I jumped up out of the bed and stared around. What had awakened me? I looked at the clock, big luminescent numbers showed that it was 1:30 in the morning and I was awake! But something had to have awakened me because I'm a good sleeper. I lifted my control and let my ki take over, the door! Someone was at the door! That's it! The loud bang of someone running into the door was the reason I was awake. I got up out of bed and reached for my pants, but remembered that I had put them in the laundry to wash with the rest of my clothes. I only wash clothes when I run completely out. So I traversed the house in my boxers and went to the door. Hearing the rain and thunder I pulled the umbrella out from behind the entrance table and opened it. I'm not a superstitious person. I opened the door and enjoyed the mist of rain that came into the house with the wind. I looked down, because no doubt that would be where the unconscious person would be. Unconscious, because whoever it was that hit the door, hit it hard enough to dent it and this metal isn't suppose to dent.  
  
Pan? What was Pan doing here? I didn't know but it looked like she had flown head first into the door, which wasn't good on her neck, Saiyan or not. I picked her up gently because I didn't want to cause any more damage then there was already. I let the umbrella drop on the floor still opened and I kicked the door closed. I carried her back to my room and laid her on the bed, assessing her wounds I found a nasty gash on her forehead and bruising around her neck. From the door impact no doubt. The gash would have to be bandaged and she needed new clothes. I felt a little embarrassed to be the one to undress her, but hey, I lived a bachelor life and so no ready female was to be found. I left her undergarments on like a gentleman, but when I went to search for some clothes I remembered that all of my laundry was washing. So I just covered her up in my blankets and set about dressing the wound.  
  
Around the time I poured the alcohol on the open sore her eyes shot straight open and she winced with a cry of pain. She closed her eyes again and took the pain until I was finished with the bandage. She looked up at me confused and then I noticed the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Pan? Why did I find you splayed on my doorstep?" I asked as gently as I could. She looked around and then under the blanket. I blushed because she knew that I had undressed her. "Sorry, but your clothes were soaked and I knew you'd catch a cold if I didn't dry you off and warm you."  
  
"That's ok. Thank you. I actually don't know why I'm here. Something bad happened tonight and I was so upset that I just flew. Didn't know where I was going, but I ended up here?" She said it like a question. I was a little curious but I knew that in desperate situations one's ki would take over and do what came instinctively to a Saiyan.  
  
"That's ok Pan, I know what happened. You were in a situation where mentally you were overwhelmed and your ki sensed this and took control leading you to a safe place. I'm happy for my home to be considered a safe haven for you. Now, what awful thing happened to you tonight that would make your ki take over?" I sat down on the bed beside her, painfully aware that all I had on were my boxers and all she had on was her undergarments. I tried to look her in the eyes and not where the blanket caressed her skin. She was looking into my eyes as well, which made me think that she was just as aware as I was. Then her eyes slid down to my chest and I felt myself blush so I stood up again. Her eyes shot up to mine and she was blushing as well.  
  
"Um... I think I will go and see if my clothes are dry. Tha...That way we can be more decent." Pan just nodded and I left the room. I went through the kitchen to the pantry and turned the light on. The washing unit was still going but the drying unit was not; I checked and found some pants and a couple of tank tops. I gathered two of each and went back to the bedroom. Pan was up walking around the room with my blanket wrapped around her. She turned around and smiled, I smiled back and tossed her the outfit.  
  
"Still warm from the drying unit." She grabbed the outfit out of the air and dropped the blanket at the same time; I opened my eyes really wide. I turned my back on her and climbed into my clothes as well.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." Pan said wrapping her arms around my midsection, hugging me from behind. I smiled and turned in her arms. I gave her the biggest yet gentlest hug I could manage. I knew what she was doing though; she did it all the time. Ask her something she didn't want to disclose and she would hug you and cuddle you to death.  
  
"Pan, you still haven't told me what happened to you. I want to know what had my niece so upset." I dislodged her from my side and I picked up the blanket, as I looked at her. She had a black bra on with my white tank top and a pair of my baggy blue jeans that fit her rather well. I also noticed that her hands were bruised and little half-moon cuts were on her palms. Whatever had happened she had been clenching her fists so hard that she'll have scars. I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and picked up her hands.  
  
"What made you do this to yourself?" Then I noticed the pale ring around her left ring finger; the paleness from her skin not from a ring. "Where is your engagement ring, Pan?" She looked into my eyes and started crying again.  
  
"I gave my ring to Marron..."  
  
"What?! Why?" I interrupted her and she started crying harder. I hushed her and sat down on the bed beside her. Cradling her head against my shoulder I thought about all the scenarios that would cause Pan to give her engagement ring to the woman she hated. Then it hit me. "NO!"  
  
"Yes, he betrayed me with her. Trunks was fucking Marron and I walked in on them. He didn't even try to explain. Oh, I loved him so much!" She paused for a moment then rushed on. "The wedding is off now." Pan said and cried some more. All I could do was stroke her raven hair as she cried into my shoulder. I scooted us back to rest against the headboard of the bed with the pillows behind us. Eventually she gained control of her tears and looked up into my eyes. "I couldn't do anything, I mean I wanted to knock their fucking skulls in, especially Marron's, but I could not lift a finger and so my hands are like this now. I know they'll leave scars, but it's a memory I'll have to live with. Finally I got so mad that I took my ring off and told Trunks and Marron to have a happy fucking life."  
  
I was stunned, why would my best friend in the entire world, betray his beloved two days before the wedding? I mean it didn't make sense. Trunks was never about Marron, shit he hated her just as much as Pan and the rest of us did. Krillin and Eighteen tried to teach Marron the right things to do but the influence she got from her dear Uncle Seventeen was just too powerful. All I could think of was some trick Marron had played on Trunks or Pan. I would have to call on Trunks in the morning, but it seems, that Pan has finally made up her mind to be without him.  
  
I cushioned Pan as best I could and she fell asleep in my arms, I tried to stay awake just in case Trunks figured out where Pan went and came to claim her, but my battle was short lived. I fell asleep remembering the day Marron ruined our lives, Pan and mine anyway...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Pan, Trunks, Goten, come on! Last one to the watering hole is a capsule full of shit!" Bra shouted for us to follow her. Trunks and I flew ahead of Bra and Pan to scout for any unfriendlys. Unfriendlys being the teenagers that we didn't like and the ONE we didn't want anything to do with was Marron. She was always trying to kiss Trunks and I would sling her across the field, gently because she couldn't fly, to get her away from him. Trunks was twenty-three and I was twenty-two, Bra was seventeen and Pan was fifteen. The girls hung out more than ever at this time, because guys were their agenda now. Trunks and I were just there to spar with. We landed on the banks of the watering hole and undressed to our boxers, the girls appeared behind us and stripped to their underclothes as well. Bra had to wear her tank top because she hated wearing a bra, go figure. As our custom for the first swim of the season we all four linked hands, Trunks, Pan, me, and Bra and jumped into the water together.  
  
Everyone was having such a good time that no one noticed the pigtailed blonde appear behind a bush. She was watching the festivities with interest and wasn't budging from her hiding place yet. Pan and I separated ourselves from Bra and Trunks, because Trunks loves to just hold peoples heads under the water to see if you can hold your breathe as long as HE wants you too. His favorite subject to do this to was Bra. So Pan and I made a raft with each other; I had my head on her stomach and she had hers on mine; like a doughnut. It was peaceful just floating around when I noticed that my pillow had disappeared and Trunks was now holding the occupant of my stomach under the water. Trunks doesn't let you take a breath before he submits you to the "test" as he likes to call it, it's totally a surprise. I knew Pan couldn't hold her breath as long as Bra and I was mad because Trunks took my raft. I punched Trunks in the stomach, playfully, and took Pan away from him. Cradling her coughing form in my arms I rushed to the banks of the water and laid her down. I was perched on the bank beside her head when she looked at me, she had a star-crossed look in her eyes; and I noticed for the first time how very lovely her chocolate eyes were and her cute little button nose was.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Pan said with a dreamy expression. I felt my insides twist with her tone.  
  
"It's nothing really; you weren't going to die with me here." Pan looked at me funny and then leaned her head forward and captured my lips with hers, I was surprised and opened my mouth a smidgen and she took it for an invite. The wet, sloppy kiss was humorous to my twenty-two year old mind but I enjoyed it none-the-less. She broke the kiss and I smiled. Suddenly someone shrieked and we all four turned to see the pigtailed demon shrieking and raving from behind a bush not too far from Pan and me.  
  
"Ew! What do you think you are doing! Pan is your niece!!! You are her uncle!! That is so disgusting!" Marron was screaming at the top of her lungs and I know everyone in the city could hear. I felt ashamed at learning that Pan and I were related. Why had no one told us? Then it hit me; Gohan was my brother, and Pan's father. I was the stupid one for not realizing this before. I had kissed my own niece. Disgusting! I must have made a face because when I looked back at Pan she looked embarrassed and was crying, I skirted away from her and went to stand by Trunks. Bra gathered Pan to her and the two girls flew off. Marron was over her fit of queasiness and was standing very close to Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, guess you aren't interested in Pan either; now that she's an incestuous whore." Marron said staring straight at me, I could not help but slap the smirk off her ugly face. She flew clean across to the other side of the watering hole.  
  
"Hey Goten, I guess Marron can fly; when she wants too." Trunks said laughing.  
  
***End Flashback*** 


	4. Betrayer

03 - Betrayer  
  
"Ow, my head hurts!"  
  
"Well, it should you stupid brat." Who is that? Open your eyes retard and look. Can't the light is way too bright. "Open your eyes and talk to me Trunks!" Mom, that's who this is, I opened my eyes to see a very messy room with my door against the opposite wall. Well I'm going to get killed for that, how the hell did it happen any way. The wedding's in a day and a half and this house has to be spotless. Then I focused on the woman standing in the center of my field of vision. She did not look happy.  
  
"Oh, mom. Sorry about the mess, I promise that it will be cleaned up before the wedding." The look of surprise on her face was upsetting. What was going on? "Mom, what's wrong?" The slightly disheveled mother standing in my view slapped me across the face so hard that even a Saiyan like dad would have flinched with pain. I looked at her stunned.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, wedding? The wedding is called off because of what you did last night you stupid little bastard. What the hell are you trying to prove sleeping with that little tart?" I was confused; I couldn't remember any rendezvous with anyone last night. Was she talking about Pan?  
  
"Did Pan come over last night, is that why you are upset?" I asked getting out of bed; that I noticed had no bedclothes whatsoever, and rubbing my face. That slap hurt like hell. I'll probably have a handprint until next week. Mom followed my every move seething with rage.  
  
"Yes, Pan was here last night, but you already had company. Don't you freaking remember or were you drunk?" I was getting irritated, I don't remember drinking anything last night and as for company Goten was over but be left at eight o'clock. I was racking my brain trying to remember something that would appease my mother, when dad entered the picture.  
  
"Oh, so you thought you'd finally get your lazy cheating ass up now." By this time I was picking up the bedclothes off the floor and looking around. I smelled something familiar, which was Pan, and something not so familiar.  
  
"Ok, listen, mom, dad; I don't remember shit from last night, so why don't you just tell me." I finally got tired of being in the dark and decided to let them explain. Mom looked at dad and he looked pretty pissed but then again, it's Vegeta. I sat down on the bed and mom came and sat beside me.  
  
"You really can't remember what happened last night? Did you get drunk with Goten before he left?" I looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Why would I drink with Goten, my bachelor party is scheduled for tonight. I had no reason to get drunk. Actually Goten and I were planning a surprise for Pan on Saturday. Something to do with the band."  
  
"Well son," I could not believe the endearing term 'son' could be said with such scorn. "There will not be a wedding Saturday unless you marry the girl you fucked last night!"  
  
"Vegeta! You could have just told him the right way." Mom cried.  
  
"Why? He's twenty-six years old and it's time he took some responsibility, besides if that girl, Moran, or whatever her name is, gets pregnant he'll have to marry her." I froze. What? Marron? Oh, god, what have I done. I jumped up off the bed and loomed over my dad.  
  
"What the hell did I do last night?" I screamed in his face, which pissed him off but I didn't care. Mom interceded.  
  
"From what I got of the situation, Pan had snuck over here to spend the night with you, but someone else was already here in your bed and with you. Marron. Pan walked in on you and Marron having sex and she, well, she didn't go ballistic like I thought she would. She was eerily quite and docile, but that was after she knocked down your door. When you and Marron had found some clothes she calmly walked over to Marron and handed her the engagement ring you gave to Pan. And she said that you and Marron made a cute couple and to have a nice fucking life together." Mom told me this and my world collapsed. Pan was my world and without her I could not survive.  
  
"No! Pan, I need Pan. She's my love."  
  
"Well, last night it looked like Marron was your toy." Dad said smirking, mom gave him the evil eye, but I was too pissed to be passive. I whirled around and planted a fist into his face just like mom slapped me this morning. The colors that flashed in his eyes were violent and I knew I had to vacate the premises. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and flew for the door, with dad on my ass and him dragging my mom, weighting him down. I escaped and only stopped to adorn my body with my pants. I didn't know where to go so I just flew, I stopped at the watering hole but a bunch of kids were already there. So I decided to seek out Goten. 


	5. Twisted

04 – Twisted  
  
"Seventeen! Seventeen, where are you?" I just could not believe how easy that was. Trunks is so predictable! I dropped my purse on the table and looked at my left hand. The engagement ring glittered nicely there. Where's Seventeen, he said he would meet me here after the 'affair.' The only upsetting part of the whole deal was that Pan didn't even shout or yell obscenities and that's her specialty, although the hurt in her eyes was priceless. I walked over to the sofa and plopped down, mom and dad were on their second honeymoon this week and so I could invite any friend I wanted over, so what if I chose my mentor, Seventeen, instead of some dowey- eyed bitch that's only my friend because I can ruin her life; if I want to.  
  
"Seventeen! Where are you?" I stood in the middle of the living room listening for some kind of answer. I thought I had heard something, there! There it was! What was that sound? I moved down the hallway and listened at the first door, which was stupid because that would be the bathroom. I moved past my room because No One should be in my room. The next room on the left was my parent's bedroom and the door was closed. Yep no mistaking that sound, it was a moan; much like the moans coming from me when I was with Trunks last night. I knocked lightly on the door knowing that the occupants inside would not hear me. So I slowly pushed open the door and got a fairly weird surprise myself.  
  
"Seventeen! What's the meaning of this? And what are you doing with that whore of a Brief?" I could not believe that Seventeen would stoop so low as to screw around with the ONLY daughter of Vegeta! Seventeen sat up in the bed and pulled the blankets tighter around himself; smiling, he revealed all the glory of Bra Brief! As if I wanted to see that naked. I hid my eyes behind my hand in annoyance. I knew he was supposed to keep Bra out of the Briefs' house for me last night but I had no idea that he wanted her to himself. I was hurt, well almost. He had made many advances on me but I knew that an uncle and a niece shouldn't do certain things, unlike some Neanderthals.  
  
"Ah, Marron you have returned from your little escapade. Tell me how did you fare?" I smiled and then nodded at Bra.  
  
"I'm not saying anything while that slut is here, and why has she remained so quite? You usually can't shut her up!?" I asked walking to my parents' closet and removing one of my mother's robes, since my father is a midget; Seventeen was not able to fit into his clothes. I deposited the robe across the foot of the bed and turned around so Seventeen could get dressed. "By the way I never figured out why no one has tried to kill you since you returned. What has it been like twelve years now since you showed up in town and not once had Goku or Gohan, much less Vegeta, tried to exterminate you."  
  
"Questions, questions, questions. Always the intuitive one aren't we, my little Marron. First of all you can say anything in front of Bra here and she would not remember, even if you gave her hints." Seventeen chirped and I smiled a smile of understanding. "Secondly, no one has threatened me nor even looked at me crossly because Eighteen vouches for me and they all think she's a saint for turning over a new leaf and marring that little midget monk. Now as to the business at hand, lets retreat to the living room and let my little toy sleep." I followed Seventeen back to the living room and deposited myself beside him on the couch, eager to tell my story and know the parts he played. First I did the niece-ly thing to do and gave him a hug. I don't know why but he always felt stiff at hugs.  
  
"Now tell me Marron, how exactly did you trick the Prince of Fools?" I leaned against the back of the couch and remembered the blessed event...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I stood on the doorstep of the Capsule Corp Mansion at nine o'clock and knocked. I was so nervous that this would not work, that Trunks wouldn't even give me a second glance. But as luck would have it Bulma opened the door and knowing Trunks; I knew that Bulma knew nothing of the animosity between her son, his friends and me. She cordially invited me in and hollered for Trunks. I smiled and thanked her, as she turned her back to me I removed a vile with a nozzle on the end and sprayed a purple mist Bulma's way. If Seventeen was right then this should knock out her memory until two hours later. I looked at the handy vile and curiously wondered what the "M" on the vile stood for, must mean for "Memory."  
  
Trunks came running down the stairs eagerly just to find that I stood in the doorway, not Pan. I smiled as sweetly as I could, waiting for Trunks to get as close as possible. He stopped five feet away and I smiled again, perfect. I lifted the vile and made a show of modeling a new perfume then sprayed it into the air, Trunks looked confused and then sneezed. I knew that the stuff was already working; in truth the stuff in the vile was a mind control agent that knocked out your memory while under. If the person putting the spell on you does not give you orders then the agent just acts like a memory eraser. After the sneeze Trunks got a very funny; no, goofy look on his face. I smiled again and walked into the house closing the door behind me. I turned to Trunks and told him to take me to his room. I had never been into the Capsule Corp Mansion before and so did not know my way around, yet.  
  
Trunks took my arm like a gentleman and walked me up the stairs and to the fourth bedroom on the left. He opened his door and I cringed from the mess! I considered myself a princess far beyond Bra's power and I demanded cleanliness. I ordered Trunks to clean his room first, and then would come the pleasantries. Of course had I known it would take two hours to clean that pigsty; I would have taken Trunks to my house and my room instead. Finally he finished cleaning and I was satisfied that it was disinfected as well as just plain organized. The only bad thing about the agent was the fact that Trunks didn't say anything at all unless I asked him to or he read something while looking at it, like people sometimes do. He was an eerily quiet Trunks and I didn't really like that.  
  
I made him strip for me and commanded him to get on the bed, then thought better of that. I told him to come to me and undress me. He slowly removed my shirt and was a little clumsy with my skirt, but left my bra and panties on! I asked him why and he told me it wasn't decent for a woman to be naked in front of a man. I laughed my ass off! I simply pointed out that it was decent if the man was also naked. He looked at himself confused and then shrugged his shoulders, which was the most human thing I had seen him do so far. He finished undressing me and then just stood there! I mean we were both completely naked and I could see the desire he had for me, but he just stood there. I wondered if I had to command him to do "everything" to me for this to work, if so then this could be less pleasurable then I thought it would be.  
  
I got an idea, I asked him to pleasure himself. He looked at me funny and then shook his head like he didn't understand. I was becoming exasperated. I asked him to pleasure me, again the funny look. In a fit of frustration I said, "What do I have to tell you to do? Have sex with me?" And to my amazement the funny look went away and his desire enlarged. I smiled and walked over to him and led him to the bed, which was made. That was all the goading I had to do because his Saiyan male instinct took over from there. I still had to ask for him to say my name in his climax, but boy was he making me moan. Apparently that was when Pan entered the picture.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"So how did you get Pan to come to the house at that opportune time?" I asked Seventeen as he shook his head with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"I simply 'planted' the idea in her head. You know that Saiyan's can mindspeak right? Well she can, I know you can't. Well Androids can mindspeak as well, but Android mindspeak is in radio waves whereas Saiyan's is their ki. I just tapped into Pan's ki, sort of like hacking onto the Internet, and planted the idea that Trunks was 'dying to have her' before the wedding." Seventeen finished smoothly, smiling the whole time, and mirth in his eyes. I was totally in love; not oh-my-god-I-could-fuck-you love, I mean you-are-so-evil-I-want-to-be-you love. Then I remembered Bra.  
  
"So you used the same agent on Bra I used on Trunks? By the way where did you get that stuff, anyway?" I asked truly interested, because I wanted more. Seventeen probably knew I wanted more of it too. He eyed me wearily and then relented.  
  
"No I didn't use the same thing on Bra, I used a different type of drug on her. This agent," he pulled a vile from between the couch cushions, it looked exactly like the purple vile, even the little 'M' on it, but this vile was blue. "Has a completely different side effect compared to the memory charm. It also puts the person under your control and takes away the memory, but along with that, the person stays under the spell at least two hours longer and when the person regains their own control again, they feel an uncommon bond with the commander of the drug. In short, they are addicted to the person who controls them." Seventeen laughed with a malicious grin on his face. I was just too shocked, he finally got to fuck the woman he has wanted for so long and now along with that, she will actually fall for him as well! Trunks and Vegeta will have a shit fit! I was so happy for both of us that I forgot to renew my question of where the vials had come from. 


	6. Peace Then Terror

05 – Peace Then Terror  
  
I came up from a dreamy haze of slumber. I was wonderfully warm and nicely wedged between pillows and a warm body; it must be Trunks. I thought how nice it felt to be so close to him and to wake up in his arms. I thought about the years of wedded bliss; waking up morning after morning this way. I lifted my control and let my ki caress his, and then I got a shock. This was not Trunks; it was Goten. All the horrible memories of the night before came flooding back, but I wasn't in the mood to be upset and so pushed them to the back of my mind. I don't know about you but I would just as soon forget that the man I loved betrayed me. I hadn't pulled my ki back yet and was slightly surprised when I felt an equal force from Goten's ki. I opened my eyes and looked around; the unconscious waves of calm and caring Goten was releasing was making me sleepy again. The last thing I remembered from last night was that we were leaning against the headboard of the bed with the pillows behind our backs; I had the blanket around my shoulders and my head was against Goten's chest. Now, the pillows were along my right side, the blanket was around us both, and my head was pillowed right beside Goten's.  
  
I looked at his peaceful face, studying the worry lines and the smile lines that creased his smooth forehead and cheeks. The almost girly eyebrows were neatly in place and if his eyes had been open the intense dark gray would have mesmerized me. I unwrapped my right arm from around his waist and lightly traced the long scar that adorned his left cheek. I don't quite remember how he received the scar, but I do remember that it bled a lot. It scared me to see so much blood on his face, which was also the day I realized that he would die someday, as we all would. I thought about Trunks and Bra dying; then mom and dad, but my thoughts always came back to Goten. Why? As I was thinking I felt a warm hand caress mine, I looked back at Goten and found that his hand was on mine; he was obviously still asleep. Probably dreaming about Bra... What had caused my best friend to leave Goten? I mean I remember what happened, but why did it happen...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was December and Trunks, Bra, Goten, and myself were sitting around the watering hole. The surface was frozen of course but not thick enough to carry weight. Goten and Trunks used to glide just above the surface to mimic ice-skating but when Trunks fell through the last time; they quit. I was lying on the ground looking up into the afternoon sky, Bra was reclining on Goten and Trunks was asleep beside them. Bra was talking to Goten about something; I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was watching the fluffy clouds and trying to guess what they looked like, mine and Goten's favorite lazy game. Bra broke my concentration, by loudly stating the Goten never kissed her like he kissed me. I was dumbstruck and it looked as if Goten was too.  
  
"Goten kisses Pan?" A sleepy Trunks asked; Goten nearly choked on his own tongue.  
  
"Pan and I don't kiss!" He said angrily. I laughed; I had just figured out what Bra meant and the way it sounded was bad. I sat up and indicated for Goten to come closer. He politely made Bra move and came and kneeled beside me.  
  
"Bra means this..." I took his face in my hands. "Close your eyes." He did, and then I lightly kissed each eyelid, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. It felt awkward to do; I had never done it to him. Goten was the one that started the tradition and every so often mom or dad would kiss me like this too, but for the most part it was Goten's greeting to me. I pulled away slightly embarrassed with Bra and Trunks looking at me. Goten's face showed recognition and then smiled at me.  
  
"Is that what you meant Bra?" He asked her lightly. I resumed my position on the ground and he went back to talking to Bra. She wanted to know why he had never greeted her this way. "Because," Goten started, "Only family kiss in such a nonsexual way, and believe me Bra we are not nonsexual." Bra blushed and I rolled my eyes. They had been together for about a year and a half now and they already acted as if they were married; as if Bra, at the age of eighteen, would cook, clean, and do laundry for Goten. It was laughable. Bra must have picked the thought from my mind because she was glaring at me now.  
  
"I would too!" Bra shouted, almost knocking Goten on his ass. "I would cook, clean, and launder his clothes; if we were married. But I have yet to hear a proposal." Bra said snidely eyeing Goten. He looked from Trunks to me with a curious expression. He walked over to where Bra was standing and kneeled down on one knee before her. She was still glaring but with a smile, then her face became devoid of emotion. It was like a curtain had closed over her face and it was inexpressive now. I thought it was creepy but it seemed Trunks and Goten didn't notice. Goten grabbed Bra's hands and made a dramatic show of kissing the backs of them.  
  
"Bra Brief, would you make me the happiest Saiyan in all the world and become my beautiful wife?" I wasn't shocked at the tenderness and meaning Goten put behind each word, because everyone knew that he loved her to death. What shocked me and nearly killed Trunks was the evil smile that passed across Bra's lips.  
  
"You know I don't think this relationship is what I need right now." Bra stated without any emotion at all, it was almost a sarcastic reply. It was so out of the blue that I believe Trunks, Goten, and myself were there with our mouths hanging open. Goten looked at her funny, I guess to gage whether Bra was joking or not. Bra looked at Goten and then the first real emotion could be seen in her face, sorrow. The look could have made Vegeta cry; of course Bra is his daughter. The depth that that showed on her face told all that she was not joking. Goten dropped her hands and Bra walked away from him, never looking back. Trunks was patting Goten on the back because the Twenty-three year old Saiyan was crying. I quickly got up to run after Bra, who I felt like beating the hell out of.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Goten stirred and I noticed that my hand was still on the scar and that his hand was still on mine. He opened his eyes and I leapt into their depths for a moment; a thought struck my mind and for another moment I knew something and it made sense, then I lost it. I lost it so quickly that I could not even describe what two elements were involved in the thought. I smiled at Goten and he smiled back, I remembered the scar and was about to ask him about it. But we both felt it at the same time, a very familiar ki, and my eyes stung with tears as I forced myself to remember the night before. The wedding was off and Trunks had deceived me. Goten's face became stormy and I was a little frightened about what he would do to Trunks. Goten sat up in the bed and pulled me gently with him.  
  
"Good morning Pan." I smiled but couldn't say anything because I knew that Trunks would be here any minute. Goten sensed my unease, he smiled again and then leaned forward with his hands on the side of my face. I closed my eyes, as was the custom, and he lightly kissed both of my eyelids, I opened my eyes again as he was kissing my nose. The expression on his face was different this time, somehow more personal. As he leaned in to finish the pattern and kiss my lips the knock on the door stopped Goten from finishing, I think I was a little disappointed.  
  
"Stay in here Pan and let me talk to him." I shook my head in agreement; I really didn't want to see Trunks right now. I loved him too much to hear the flimsy or, worse yet, validated excuse he would give. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom; I looked in the mirror to find a very bruised neck, that ached, and a bandage on my forehead. I remembered the cleaning of that thing, which hurt badly as well. I washed my face and decided to ask Goten if I could take a shower before I went home; AFTER Trunks had left. I went back to the bedroom and looked around, this was the first time I have been to Goten's, which is weird. How would my ki know to bring me here if I have never been here before? I think Goten tried to explain about survival or instinct or something like that last night.  
  
I looked at his dresser, which was quite simple for a man. He had a lot of pictures on the dresser, some I remembered and some I didn't. I looked closer at one that was right beside the bed and the alarm clock; it was of Goten and me. We're at the watering hole, on the bank and Goten's about to kiss my nose in greeting. The picture looked quite humorous because Goten had his eyes closed with his lips puckered and I had my eyes open with my tongue stuck out. I tried to remember when this was. I looked about thirteen in the photo, and then it hit me. My expression and even who had taken the picture. It was the first time Goten had introduced me to our greeting, I had thought it was disgusting and Bra had taken the picture because she knew how I reacted to kisses from anyone. I stuck out my tongue.  
  
After the reverie I looked more closely at the rest of the assembled pictures. All had Goten and me in them; some had all four of us, Trunks, me, Bra, and Goten. A couple more had Goten and Trunks and me. Those would be the most recent pictures, because Trunks and I were together. Not one picture was of just Bra and Goten, I thought this weird, but then again why would a man want pictures to remind him of the woman he once had. I could vaguely hear Goten and Trunks in the living room, because Goten had closed the door. A thought stopped me from moving; the same thought that had eluded me this morning. I had been thinking about Trunks and the wedding all morning and only once had I cried. Why was that? Why am I not a completely distraught person like all the other girls are after a break-up? I racked my brain to come up with a logical answer.  
  
I called up a memory of Trunks and contemplated the emotions I felt when I saw him. My heart twists a little and I become very warm, ok so I do love him; but the same reaction happens when I think about my parents. What is wrong with me? I suddenly realized too late that my control had dropped while analyzing my feelings. I could feel Trunks and if I could feel him, he could feel me. I grabbed for control, but it was too late.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled from in the living room, I just now noticed that the conversation had gotten louder and I could hear Trunks rather well now. "Pan, are you here?!" I didn't know what to do. Would Goten pretend that I'm not here, should I hide in the bathroom or the closet? I decided it would probably be for the best if I just see him now. Bangs and curses coming down the hall convinced me that either way I was going to have to see Trunks. I looked at what I was wearing, white tank top, black bra, baggy pants, well not the best welcoming clothes but hey. I walked around the bed and slowly walked to the door, I really didn't want this confrontation right now, but it could not be avoided. I opened the door to see a disheveled Trunks in nothing but a pair of pants and Goten nursing a bruised eye. I was now mad.  
  
"Trunks? What did you do to him?" I said pointing to Goten's face. Goten somehow got around Trunks in the claustrophobic hallway and was acting like a shield. I didn't really understand why. Trunks did not stop at the doorway, but advanced into the bedroom, with Goten between us; that pushed me against Goten's back.  
  
"Trunks, calm down." Goten said as he held his arms out beside him to keep Trunks in front of him and me behind.  
  
"Pan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Trunks yelled. I was already mad and trying to control my actions I pressed my face and body against Goten's back. At Trunks' words I looked up and into his sapphire eyes; I realized that he was hurting as well.  
  
"I...I didn't know where else to go. I..." I trailed off; not sure what to say. Surprised that I had to explain my actions. Trunks stopped trying to get around to me; Goten dropped his arms. I let a whimper escape and Goten turned his back to Trunks and engulfed me in his arms. The thoughts about Trunks that had run through my head earlier were thrown away. I absolutely loved this man and now the wedding was cancelled. I totally lost control of my emotions.  
  
"Pan, love, I need to explain!" Trunks said from somewhere behind Goten. I didn't care anymore; I wasn't going to act brave. I wanted to mourn the happy life I would have had with Trunks Brief.  
  
"Trunks, I think you should go." Goten whispered.  
  
"She has to give me a chance to explain! It wasn't my fault!" My throat was sore from crying but I was sick of hearing him. I dug my head deeper against Goten's chest and signaled a 'no' answer.  
  
"Pan doesn't want to hear anything right now; she needs to be alone. I think it best if you leave, Trunks." Goten said while rubbing my back. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the bed with Goten landing beside me. My neck snapped sideways and my crying intensified as the jar sent piercing pains down my spine. I was then buffeted from side to side as Trunks jumped onto the bed on top of Goten and started punching and kicking him.  
  
"Trunks! Stop, he didn't do anything!" I yelled as I rolled off the bed. I regained my balance and popped my neck to stop the pain. I was seeing red again and yet again Trunks was the reason. Trunks had Goten pinned to the bed with his lightning fast punches. Goten wasn't hitting back; he was just defending himself with his arms pulled in front of his face. He was curled into a ball as well because every so often Trunks would kick him. The warrior part of my Saiyan blood kicked in and I jumped onto the bed. The bounce jarred Goten's defense and I blocked a punch from Trunks that was aimed for Goten's face.  
  
The surprise was evident on Trunks' face as I sent a punch of my own his way. He easily blocked me but left himself open for Goten, who placed an all force punch into Trunks' stomach. The force of the impact sent Trunks and myself flying; we landed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Goten came after us; Trunks and I got to our feet at the same time and I positioned myself between the two angry men. Facing Trunks I could easily see the rage in his deep blue eyes, which was scarring me, but my resolve held. The look was directed at Goten, whom I could feel pressed up against my back.  
  
What I wanted to do was keep the two off of each other, but what I realized too late was that nothing stood in the way of what Trunks desired, and what Trunks desired at this moment was to beat the hell out of Goten and I was between them. Without so much as a flicker from Trunks' eyes he backhanded me across the face with such a force that I flew into Goten's dresser. The pictures arranged on the dresser came crashing down on top of me with shards of glass going everywhere. I screamed with the new pain.  
  
"Pan!!" Goten screamed. I was in so much more pain that I could hardly move. The tears that had left with my anger renewed their assault upon my eyes. I could see blood coming from somewhere. I looked through hazy eyes at Goten; he was crawling towards me. A big blurry shape lurched towards me as well and I knew it was Trunks. I involuntarily flinched away from him in fear. Goten jerked his head around towards Trunks with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"You asshole! You come over here to try and make things right and you end up assaulting the woman you claim to love?!" Goten hollered as he rose off the ground and manhandled Trunks out of the room. I heard the bangs and shouts all through the house then the front door slamming shut. Goten practically flew back into the room. My vision was still very hazy; I tried to move and felt glass slice into my hand. Goten scooped me up very lightly and took me to the bathroom.  
  
"Goten, has Trunks left?" I asked vaguely remembering the front door slamming. Goten shook his head yes and I noticed that his cheeks were wet. He laid me gently into the huge bathtub and searched in the medicine cabinet. He came back to my side with a pair of scissors. I was a little confused but my vision was clearing.  
  
"Pan, I don't know how badly you are hurt; I need to remove your clothing. I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'll cut the clothes off." Goten said with a shaky voice; I looked at his face to notice silent tears were running down his cheeks. The scared look in his eyes was scarring me and I wanted him to know I would be ok. I used a lot of my strength to brace my arms underneath me and lean up to him. Goten tried to push me back down into the tub but I shook my head; when I achieved a sitting position I put my hands on the side of his face and brought him closer to me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said with a little more courage than I felt. I placed two small kisses on his eyelids and another on his nose, as I was going to finish the pattern, he looked down and shook his head.  
  
"I should be the one reassuring you, now let me finish it." He said in a very low whisper and looking into my eyes. The tears were spilling down both our cheeks as he leaned closer to my face. Our lips met in the traditional kiss, but I think I needed or wanted more. I opened my mouth a little and he did as well, I was then remembering the last kiss him and I had shared and the bad outcome Marron had brought that day. I pulled back, breaking the kiss and slumped down into the tub having exhausted the last of my energy. His face was a mask of pain as he took the scissors and cut the straps and right side of my tank top. After sliding the remains of the tank top off he cut up the sides of the jeans I was wearing and removed them as well. Leaving my bra and panties on he turned the nozzle to warm water and then began filling the tub.  
  
"Pan I have to clean the wounds before I can give you a senzu bean to heal you." Goten said gently because he knew that the removing of the glass and then the scrubbing of the puncture holes would put me in enough pain to knock my ass out. I smiled and welcomed the dreamless and painless state of unconsciousness.  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I hope you have enjoyed the first five chapters of "An Unexpected Union." Please email or send reviews as to whether you would like for me to continue the story. I have chapters six and seven done and am almost finished with chapter eight. I would like to finish chapters nine and ten before sending them but if I get enough reviews begging for more then I may upload early. Everyone have a beautiful and happy holiday.  
  
I had a complaint that the wording was too close together and that it was hard to read so I hope that this spacing helps other readers.  
  
-Seraphyne 


	7. Marron's Dream

06 – Marron's Dream  
  
Shit they were back way too early. She said a week and it's only been four days. Well, I hope they had a good time, because I was not going to curb my interactions with Seventeen. They have to realize that I am twenty-three years old and adult enough to choose my own mentor. I was sitting in my room brushing my hair when their car pulled in the driveway. My mom climbed out of the passenger side door and walked to the trunk of the car. My midget of a father had driven home? How did he reach the gas and brake pedals? Ha, ha. I loved making fun of my dad, but I did not like to hear others making fun of my family. That was only my privilege. I was knocked from my little fairyland with a loud shout from the front door. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked to the door, oops, I had forgotten to unlock the door. I opened the door and plastered the fakest smile I could muster. Thinking to myself that it was a good thing Seventeen had decided to personally walk Bra home, suicide if you asked me.  
  
"Mom, dad; you're home early!" I said trying to play the adorable and fun-loving daughter they thought they had. Mom smiled and walked into the house passing me without so much as a glance. Dad came through the door hampered with the luggage. He dumped everything on the couch and came back to me for a hug.  
  
"Marron, honey, why's the house so clean?" Dad asked joking with me. The simple answer was Seventeen, I hated cleaning and if he had not stayed here the house would have been a disaster zone. I smiled and shrugged. Ok, so there wasn't really anything that would make me hate my dad, mom was another story. I wish she had, had me when she was still on her killing spree with Seventeen. Now she hates his guts and can't stand the influence he has on me.  
  
"Well dad, I decided to do the cleaning while you were gone in hopes that you wouldn't make me clean my room tomorrow." I said saving myself nicely. Mom looked my way with a searching expression. She was always suspicious when it came to my explanations, even if I was telling the truth.  
  
"Yes, that's right Trunks is getting married to Pan tomorrow; that's why we decided to come home early. Krillin didn't want to miss the wedding of his best friends' granddaughter. Plus I wanted to keep my eye on you so you don't screw this up for them." I was so shocked that she accused me of doing something to jeopardize their wedding; boy was she smart, but dad came to the rescue.  
  
"Marron would never get in the way of true happiness, Emily, how could you even think that?" Dad said then smiled at me. I helped him take their luggage to their room, that thank Kami was cleaned and the bed made. Mom followed us to the room and looked around.  
  
"Marron, please tell me you invited a friend over and didn't stay in this house by yourself." I was smooth with the reply.  
  
"Yes, well Mia, went home to get more clean clothes, but I can call her and tell her not to bother to come back, that you guys came home early. I think she had a family reunion to go to tomorrow any way." The sign of not being suspicious was rare on my mother's face so I ventured a new question.  
  
"Why did dad call you Emily? Was that your name, did you finally remember it?" I was truly interested to know if she could remember anything before the android business. Mom sadly shook her head no.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything about me or my life before, and the reason your father started calling me Emily is because I asked him too. I don't like to be referred to as Eighteen because that reminds me of the evil things I did, so I made up a new name for myself and I plan on telling everyone to call me Emily." I was shocked yet again, why would she want to forget all the evil and powerful things she did as Eighteen, Seventeen revealed in his acts of destruction and wishes that he could go back to killing, but fears the leniency would be lifted the moment he did. He was already walking a thin line courting Bra Brief. Then I remembered the wedding and an evil smile I could not control spread across my face. They were unpacking and didn't notice the smile; which I could easily cover up with a sad expression.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news to report." At this mom and dad stopped and looked at me confused. "The wedding for Trunks and Pan has been cancelled."  
  
"Why, what's going on? Bad weather?" They both asked, I thought that was weird; then I remembered that androids and Saiyans can read minds. Damn, I'll have to shield my mind better, now that I know she can do this.  
  
"No, not bad weather; Trunks doesn't love Pan, as it turns out, he loves me." I said the statement with as little feeling as I could because I knew mom would buy it then. If I smiled really big and jumped around, that would be a dead give away that I had done something to provoke it. I held out my left hand to show them the ring. Dad was smiling slightly and mom had her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Wh...When did this happen?" Was all she could say as she plopped down on the bed. Dad was now beaming so brightly I had to shield my eyes. Boy was he happy. I then smiled a genuine smile and sat down beside mom.  
  
"It happened last night. I went over to the Briefs' house to give Trunks his and Pan's wedding present because I knew I would not be able to stomach the wedding. I love Trunks and I was in agony knowing that he was marrying Pan. So I went to his room, where Mrs. Brief said Trunks was, and I handed him the present. He looked at me funny and then the expression changed. Mom, it was the same expression I see on your face when you look at dad. I dropped the present and he took me in his arms. I asked about Pan and the wedding; he said that he would cancel the wedding today and call Pan right now. I was so shocked; he dialed the phone and told her, she came and gave me the ring that was on her finger. And that's all that happened." I fed the lie to them so easily and was proud that I had covered all my bases, Pan knew that she had given me the ring freely, if not under different circumstances and Trunks could not remember whether we had sex last night or if he did declare his love for me.  
  
"That's daddy's little girl. I always knew that Trunks Brief had a thing for blondes, I mean look at you. You are a knock out, even Goten should be happy to have you." The look my mom gave dad was unusual, she also elbowed him. The look on his face after the elbow was also weird, what were my parents keeping from me? Sometimes I wished that I was half Saiyan, that way I could read minds. Mom stood up again and finished unpacking without a word about my new status as the fiancé of Trunks Brief, the richest young man in the world. Gee, you would think your mother, of all people, would be happy for her only child.  
  
"Well, mom, dad, glad that you are back early, but I have a busy day today. I have to see what my fiancé wants to do and I have to call Mia, so I'll see you later. Love you bye!" I said as I gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek. I walked back to my room and decided to change clothes first. I pulled on my black mini skirt and the bright blue tank top that matches my eyes; afterwards, I had to redo my pigtails. A lot of people say that pigtails are way too childish for twenty-three year olds, but I think it brings out my sex appeal. I finished getting dressed and remembered that after the walking home of Bra, Seventeen was coming back here. I had better intercept him and tell him that mom and dad are back.  
  
I didn't bother going out the front door because as soon as I turned thirteen I was in and out of my room via the window. I climbed out the window, no doubt showing passers by my panties, and walked towards the Capsule Corp Mansion. I didn't live that far from it, and who knows, under different circumstances, meaning Pan never moving here or never being born, Trunks and I might be engaged any way. I could see Seventeen at the Briefs' door with Vegeta looming over him yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter; you nasty ass piece of android shit!" Oh now there's a colorful descriptive sentence. I snickered to myself knowing that this was bound to come about if Seventeen continued to see Bra. As I got to the door I found out that Vegeta wasn't finished yet. "And if I ever see you anywhere near Bra again, I will cut off the part you play with at night and shove it down your fucking throat!" I smiled at the scene and patiently waited for my turn to talk with Seventeen, who really seemed to not pay any attention to Vegeta at all, even though the man was clearly spitting all over the place. I then noticed that Bra was standing behind Vegeta and trying to have a say in the matter.  
  
"Daddy please, stop yelling; I want to explain!" In which case Vegeta did stop yelling obscenities I could not repeat and listened to his daughter. "Seventeen and I have been seeing each other since I broke up with Goten, so stop badgering my boyfriend." My mouth dropped open; I mean a bird could have built a nest within my mouth. What in the hell? Seventeen had been using that agent on her for two years? Vegeta had a similar reaction to mine, his mouth was open, but it was because he wanted to say something. The funny thing was that nothing was coming out. Then his eyes noticed me standing there and his demeanor changed; he had a new target and its name was Marron.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here, you whore, you caused enough trouble last night!" Not again with the yelling. It didn't hurt me one bit to be called a whore, I have been called that since I turned thirteen, the reason was a bit different of course. "Trunks isn't here right now and neither is Pan so get your relationship breaking ass out of here!" And some would say this man didn't love his children. I ignored his outbursts of rage and honed in on Seventeen, who was kissing Bra, right in front of Vegeta. I cleared my throat and Seventeen looked up.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta through chewing your ass and spitting it out?" He asked smartly, I smiled and jabbed a finger Vegeta's way. He was eyeing Seventeen so hard, that if he had Superman's laser vision, Seventeen would be a melted pile of metal. "Oh, sorry love, Bra, your dad wants you in the house now." I laughed with the calmness Seventeen was ushering Bra inside. Vegeta looked like he could explode any minute.  
  
"Seventeen, I wouldn't go back to my house if I were you. Mom and dad are home early." Seventeen nodded that he understood and I went on. I was tired of guessing what Vegeta would do next and decided to go to the watering hole. I knew a bunch of teenagers would be there just hanging around and that was a good place to let my mind wander. Of course for someone that cannot fly like Saiyans can I had to walk the whole freaking way. By the time I got to the watering hole I was hot, sweaty, and probably smelled bad so I decided to take a dip. I guess I interrupted the conversation between four teenagers, two being male, when I undressed to my panties and bra. I calmly walked to the water and jumped in while the female teenagers were trying to get their boyfriends to pay attention to them and not me. I loved reeking havoc on relationships, which is what you would call my forte.  
  
As I was drifting around the lake, I guess they got discouraged when I didn't pay them any attention, the unruly females left with their boyfriends in tow. I was drifting off to sleep when I remembered that Trunks was now my fiancé, well to me any way, of course it hasn't been made public from Trunks' perspective. Oh, that's hilarious, Trunks right now trying to woo Pan back without the engagement ring. That got me thinking about my wedding to Trunks...  
  
***Daydream***  
  
The wedding would be held in the Capsule Corp Mansion of course, or actually maybe the garden in the back. Yes, the garden, with white roses blooming everywhere. The aisle would be surrounded by chairs because everyone who is anyone will be at my wedding. The decorations would be bright blue, to match my eyes, and white. Trunks and I would be in white and the brides' maids and grooms' men would be in the blue. No ugly brides' maid dresses for me, the dresses and the men's tuxedos would be designed by the world's top most fashion designers. Mom and Dad would be lavished as well as Seventeen. The wedding itself would be traditional and beautiful, but the reception would be to die for. There would be a live band playing all of Trunks and my favorite songs. I would dance with Vegeta as is the custom while Trunks danced with my mom. I would have to keep Vegeta from grabbing my ass and then the rest of the songs would be devoted for Trunks and me dancing. Then would come the Saiyan part of a wedding, the act I have wanted all my life, Trunks would mark me with his teeth and then I would mark him. Bonded for the rest of our lives together and forever; always feeling what the other feels and knowing what the other knows. I would finally be able to read my lover's mind and give him what he wants for the rest of our lives.  
  
***End Daydream*** 


	8. Bra's Secret

07 – Bra's Secret  
  
Oh Kami, what was I thinking telling my father that! I hadn't really thought about it until today. Why was I with Seventeen? Besides being funny, smart, and very sexy, I couldn't think of a sane reason to stay with a man that is part android and not to mention that he use to go around killing and terrorizing the city. I think I can change him though, I want to believe that. He loves me right? Oh why am I trying to convince myself when I have already announced to my dad that we are an item now. What will Trunks think? Pan? What about Goten, my once long ago love; what would he say about this? I tried to erase these thoughts from my mind as I concentrated on my shower. I was sore from the night before; which draws a big question mark, I know I spent the night with Seventeen, or Sean as I like to call him, but as to the intimate details I can't remember anything that happened. Sean woke me up this morning and I found myself in Marron's house and in her parent's bed. I have a lot of respect for Eighteen and Krillin, so yeah I was way embarrassed that Sean and I had, had sex in their bed. At least I think we had sex, I was naked and he was naked but like I said I don't remember anything.  
  
In fact the most I remember about Sean and my relationship is the mornings after and the nights before. We had never had a date, and I have never been anywhere with him as my boyfriend, yet I love him just the same. I toweled off my body and my long blue hair and wrapped the towel around myself before heading to my room. I didn't know what I had planned for today and thought I would do a rare thing and laze about. I put on a tank top with the word 'princess' on it and a pair of baggy jeans. I bushed my hair but decided to let it air dry. I was about to plop down on my bed with a good murder mystery when an irritating knocking came from my door.  
  
"Come in." I simply stated and the door nearly flew off the hinges. It was mom, she seemed a little perturbed and I didn't know why.  
  
"Bra, where the hell have you been? I have been frantic with worry over you and Trunks. You haven't seen Trunks have you?" Mom was rambling obviously and I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I spent the night with a friend," Dad must not have talked to her yet. "And I don't know where Trunks is. What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Kami, Trunks was found having sex with Marron last night and Pan walked in on them. This morning Trunks doesn't remember anything and now the wedding is off. No one knows where Pan is and Trunks took off after your father and I confronted him." Mom rushed the explanation to me and I was shocked beyond repair. Pan, my best friend in the entire world, had come over here to find her fiancé cheating on her and I wasn't here to give her support. Trunks was the stupidest man alive, what in the hell would possess him to sleep with Marron.  
  
"Wh...What? I mean no one can find Pan? What about the arrangements to the wedding? Are you sure that the wedding is cancelled?" I asked wanting to understand a little more into this plot. Mom took my idea away from me and plopped down on my bed with a very exasperated sigh.  
  
"Yes, I am sure the wedding is off, because Pan gave Marron her ring! And as to the wedding plans and arrangements, I sent your father to cancel them. I know that no one would give Vegeta a hard time, especially when he goes in to tell the bakers that the five foot high wedding cake they have already finished will not be used. Pan? Pan is not at her house; I called. Her parents don't know where she is, and her grandparents also don't know where she is." Mom was laying on my bed as if to take a nap. I finally snapped to and figured out the only place that Pan might go.  
  
"I know where Pan is, although, I don't know how she got there, because she has never been to his house before; Goten's of course. Pan and Goten are more like best friends then niece and uncle; which is why Pan would be there if she wasn't at her grandparents house. I guess I had better go and see if I can console her." Mom looked relieved that I had figured out something and that she could rest her overstressed head for a little bit. Then she raised her head off my pillow with a horrified look.  
  
"And where do you think Trunks would go if he had just found out from me and your father that the love of his life cancelled the wedding?" Mom yelled and nearly fell off the bed with worry.  
  
"Goten's." We both said at the same time. I rushed my preparations on going out into the world and prepared to go to Goten's. God I haven't seen Goten in like three months and I was going to demand to him to let me see Pan. Mom left my room apparently satisfied that I could handle the situation when I got there. I put my black headband on and left the house in a rush. I knew where Goten lived because I had gone over there many times to apologize for the way we broke up; yeah I know that, that was two years ago, but I still feel that it was a bad mistake and Goten didn't deserve the way I treated him.  
  
I flew as fast as my ass would fly and almost ran into the front door; that I noticed had a huge dent in it. I was confused about denting an undentable door and just knocked, very loudly, on it three times. I could hear an angry voice on the other side of the door and then the door was ripped open.  
  
"Trunks, I said she doesn't want to see you right now!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs; I thought; I won't be able to hear again for a month. Goten registered in his head that I was not Trunks and then turned a nice shade of red. I smiled, almost shyly and nodded a greeting.  
  
"I know Pan is here, and from the outburst in you, I know Trunks was here. So can I possibly speak to my best friend?" I asked as nicely as I could. Goten's normal color came back and he smiled at me. Gee, that's the first real smile in like a year. I wish things would go back to the way they were.  
  
"Sure, Bra; I bet Pan would feel better to have a female to talk to instead of just a male perspective. Although, I have to warn you; Trunks did a number on her, both emotionally and physically; I healed her with a senzu bean about half an hour ago. She may be asleep." Goten informed me with the details as he stepped aside and let me enter his humble abode. I noticed right away that the place would have been clean if the furniture wasn't torn all to pieces. What the hell had happened when Trunks had shown up, I wondered. I ignored the mess, well, didn't ignore it I just didn't say anything about it. I walked down the hall to Goten's bedroom and found Pan lying in the bed. She was sitting up and didn't look that bad at all. She looked at me when I entered and smiled with a hint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bra! I'm so glad you're here. I really hope that you can shed some light on why last night happened. I know that you've been told by now." Pan said with a type of emotion I've never seen before. What was really going on here?  
  
"Pan, how are you? You don't look bad; Goten hinted that you had gotten hurt by Trunks?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes got stormy; the emotional rollercoaster she was riding was taking its toll.  
  
"I'm ok I guess. Yeah, Trunks hit me and knocked me into Goten's dresser with all kinds of framed pictures on it. The glass from the frames is what hurt me, but Goten cleaned me up and healed me with a Senzu bean." She paused as if thinking deeply then, "Bra, what happened? Can you tell me why Trunks would do something like this to me? You know I loved him so much? I mean I still love him, but..." She paused. She had a strange look on her face; I didn't want her to know that I knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Pan, I wasn't home last night and so I found out about what happened from mom. I honestly don't know of a reason that Trunks would bed the vilest girl in the city. He had a good thing going with you and I think that it'll take a lot for him to make it up to you..." I was going to say something else but the look on Pan's face stopped me. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked as if she would lose herself in crying again. "What's wrong Pan?"  
  
"Bra, I love you like a sister and I do still love Trunks, but this has changed everything for me. I don't think I will ever forgive him. I mean I will forgive him eventually, but I won't ever let him have my heart again." I was struck with silence, which doesn't happen a lot. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Pan moved over a little to make room for me. "I know it's a lot to contemplate but I have realized that not everything revolves around your brother. I don't know what to say but a new 'light' has come to my eyes." When Pan said this; her eyes darted to the door of the bedroom that led to the living room where I assumed Goten was cleaning up.  
  
"Pan, what do you mean?" Although I sort of already knew, I was going to let her tell me. If I had to reveal my secret about Sean to get her to tell me, well she doesn't have to know that Sean is really Seventeen. Pan looked at me like she knew I had a secret to tell, I felt a little uneasy. Did my best friend already know that I was sleeping with the enemy? Well not the enemy anymore.  
  
"Bra, why did you break it off with Goten? You are my best friend in the whole world and you didn't tell me why you broke up with him. You didn't even give him a logical explanation." The intense look that she was giving me made me think that even if I didn't answer her, she could find the truth by reading it in my eyes. I smiled weakly and tried to decide where to begin.  
  
"Yes you are my best friend and at the time I really could have used a pair of good ears; but I wasn't in the sharing mood and so no one knows why that happened." I paused and looked at the open bedroom door; I sure didn't want Goten to walk in with me telling Pan that I ran off with another man. I got up off the bed and walked over to the door and closed it. I put my finger to my lips and shushed her to be quiet about our conversation. I went back to the bed and climbed on the bed to lean as close to her as I could.  
  
"Why so secretive? Don't you think that Goten needs to hear this more than I do?" Pan whispered. I really couldn't make her understand that when Sean first stole me away it was against my will.  
  
"Well, the plain and simple explanation to the reason I broke things off with Goten was that I met someone else." Pan's expression never changed and as I had thought; she already knew this. "He, well at first I looked at him with scorn and didn't give him a second glance..."  
  
"His name?" Pan interrupted, I was thinking a mile a minute. She doesn't know Seventeen by any name but Seventeen and as far as I know; he only lets me call him Sean, so what's the harm?  
  
"Sean. His name's Sean..." A knock on the door made me stop and my eyes bulged, Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come in Goten, we're decent." I blushed and Goten stuck his head through the door. He winked at me and smiled at Pan.  
  
"Pan, I'm going to find Trunks and maybe talk his temper down some. Do you want me to tell him anything?" I looked at Pan; her eyebrows were knitted together in thought.  
  
"Tell him that forgiving him will come easy, but right now I don't need any interaction because like him I can not predict my actions. Also tell him that I still love him." The last bit was said with a small shaky voice. Goten bowed his head and came fully into the room; he kneeled beside the bed and took Pan's face in his hands. I rolled my eyes to see the old greeting kiss between the two. He finished and stood back up.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as possible and Bra, make yourself at home." He winked at me again and closed the door behind him as he left the room, a couple of minutes later and the front door closed as well. I looked at Pan and she was already waiting for me to continue my story.  
  
"The first time I seen Sean wasn't great; it was the second time I ran into him that captured me..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Get out of my way you stupid android!" I yelled, this seemed like the fourth time he had run into me, physically, on purpose. He looked at me with those eerie light blue eyes and with his shoulder length dark brown hair the look was just unsettling. He was wearing his usual outfit but without the handkerchief around his neck.  
  
"Please, please, princess; just because you are a princess doesn't give you the right to downgrade the underlings." He smiled again and bowed to me, I was standing in the middle of the street with my mouth hanging wide open. Why was he being so civil? This was one of the androids that had terrorized the city for so long and it had taken my brother, but from the future, to stop them? I was in disbelief.  
  
"Well, please excuse me then, I'm late." I said a little nicer and went to step around him. He countered the move and blocked my way again.  
  
"Princess Bra Brief would honor me and let me take you out tonight?" What in the hell was going on? Was this crack job under a spell of some kind? Surely he knows that my dad would kill him if he so much as winked at me. The smile on his face did seem to be sincere and I had the feeling that he could read my mind as he did wink at me. How was I supposed to let him down graciously?  
  
"Seventeen, uh, that is your name right? No one ever gave you a real name? Any way Seventeen, I would be glad to go out with you if I knew that my dad would approve..." I stopped myself, since when did I allow my dad to approve my boyfriends? He did set me up that once and I swore I would get back at him, but should I use this guy to do that? Oh what the hell, it's not like anyone will know.  
  
"Good then, it's a date." Seventeen said as I was pondering. I looked up and was going to object but he finished with the details. "Well I'll see you tonight at seven o'clock by the watering hole. I know that coming to pick you up at your house would be suicide. Oh, and the name thing, never got around to giving myself a new name. So if you want to call me something else then you come up with the name." I saw the logic he had about the watering hole and was thinking about the name when he smiled again, this time a not so scary one, and walked off. I just stood there until someone honked their horn at me.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Of course I left out all the details that would alert Pan that Sean was really Seventeen. I also made up something for the date because I didn't even remember what happened after I arrived at the watering hole with Sean waiting. The look on Pan's face was of deep thought. I expected the worst when she finally looked up.  
  
"So this date happened when exactly? I mean were you still with Goten, or was this when you and him weren't together at all?"  
  
"Actually, it was a week before I broke up with him." I said realizing that I had given Sean only a week to wreck what Goten and I had, had for a couple of years. Why had his love over taken me so much? Why had I not thought about it before? Do I really see myself marrying this guy?  
  
"That is something like I'm going through right now. I mean if Trunks had not done what he did I probably wouldn't be questioning my love for him. I would have gotten married tomorrow and lived my life comfortable but not complete. I don't know what I mean, I realize now that Trunks did not complete me. He wasn't my other half. Do you know what I'm talking about?" The intense glare of her eyes told me she was being serious. I had thought that Pan and Trunks were to two halves of one whole.  
  
"Yes I understand you but I don't think Trunks will. He believes that you are meant to be together for all eternity. That's all he ever talks about lately. The Saiyan Bonding would make you realize that you are meant to be with that one person, if not then you both live out your lives in misery. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Pan looked at me with concern.  
  
"So if you aren't sure that he is the one, the half to your half, and you bond with him; then the bond will tell you that he is or isn't?"  
  
"Yes, like Sean and me. If I was to marry him and then bond with him and it turns out that we aren't soul mates or whatever you call it, then we would live the rest of our lives out in misery because a Saiyan Bond cannot be broken." Pan's eyes registered panic.  
  
"Thank Kami that Trunks and I didn't get married and bonded then, because I was having these feelings before we ever got engaged!" 


	9. Deep Feelings

08 – Deep Feelings  
  
This is going to be the hardest thing I will have to do thus far. How am I to tell Vegeta? Why the change of heart? As if there is a heart in this cold hard chest of mine. Why did I ever think that things would be different? Many people, including my husband, thinks that I don't have feelings. What a major misconception, I feel just as any warm-blooded human does. The difference is I don't wear my feelings on my sleeves; in other words, I don't show or share my feelings, ever. Until now I thought that was the best, but somehow the happiness of my child is urging me to open up, but the person I must open up to hates me. I don't condone the things I did in the past, but I believe that I have more than paid for my mistakes. I'm sure Vegeta has a heart somewhere in that cold hard demeanor, and the challenge I must face is to find it and make him see.  
  
I quickly assessed the situation at home, we were unpacked, and Krillin was off to de-stress in the training gym. The unhappy news I told him on our trip upset him more than I had thought. Plus, now that he knows that I have to tell Vegeta, he has been like a shell. As soon as Marron left he escaped behind his shield and left to train. I hated telling him, but with the effects that Seventeen has had on Marron, I knew she was lost. But maybe I can salvage someone else, a lost soul living with a lie. How was I to open up and be Emily; someone, not even Krillin, knew? I decided to just go ahead and get it over with, besides if Vegeta wanted to kill me; he would have done it ages ago, right? I left the house and began the longest journey of my life, although the Brief Mansion was not very far away. I made the walk last fifteen minutes instead of the usual five because I was nervous as hell. I really did not know what to expect. As I neared the house I noticed the youngest member of the family, Bra, enter. I reached the door and rang the bell. Opening immediately Bra stuck her head out.  
  
"Yes, can I help... Oh, um, Eighteen, can I help you?" The girl was obviously scared, but why? Oh, yeah, it's me; big bad android.  
  
"Emily." I said and she looked a bit confused.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Bra."  
  
"No, my new name is Emily. Please call me Emily." The stupid girl's mouth fell open, like I had just told her that aliens had impregnated her. Then again, why would that surprise anyone? I must have looked bored because she snapped back to reality.  
  
"Emily, nice name. Is there a reason you are here or did you just want to tell me your new name?" The audacity of the twit; goes from being scared of me to mocking me just because of a name.  
  
"Listen, tart, I want to speak with Vegeta, is he here?" Ok, so my nice meter runs out really fast; I'll have to work on that. The girl's eyes narrowed with, I guess, contempt. Funny that the expression made her look like a chipmunk.  
  
"I don't know if my father's back yet. I just got home. Let me go and check. You wait here." She closed the door and I rolled my eyes. Where would the airhead want me to wait besides here? I swear she should dye her hair blonde, then people would know that her blue eyes weren't etched with thinking but with blankness.  
  
"Kami, please say that the smarts in that family went to Trunks, if not then Bulma's genius mind was washed down the drain." I couldn't help but say that out loud. Someone, be it people or plants and trees, should witness that prayer. I was about to tap my foot in impatience when the door opened to reveal Bulma, great as if I wasn't feeling bad enough about this.  
  
"Hi, uh, Emily. Vegeta is in the kitchen; you know that place where all Saiyan males go when they aren't working or training. Please come in." Well, a little more respect than I though I would get. I followed Bulma in the house and she showed me to the kitchen. Vegeta had his head stuck in the refrigerator and Bulma had to clear her throat three times for the lug to hear her.  
  
"What is it woman!? I'm trying to eat!" Vegeta yelled without extricating himself from the fridge.  
  
"Eighteen, I mean Emily is here to talk to you." I winced as a glass object fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. He very slowly turned around and closed the refrigerator door. It hurt to see a look of pure hatred directed at me, but then I should be used to that by now. Bulma bustled around him to clean up the remains of a glass butter dish.  
  
"Why the hell would I talk to android scum?! I just found out that her, or it's brother is screwing around with Bra!!" Vegeta practically screamed this as he stalked over to the table and sat down. I was surprised to hear about Seventeen and Bra, why would he pick such an absentminded twit? Although Vegeta sounded mad, the look in his eyes was different, somehow expectant. I sat in the chair facing him and Bulma made some excuse to leave the room. For the moment I looked at him and he looked at me.  
  
He looked the same as he always did; tall spiky hair, intense and dangerous black eyes; wearing a black tank top and blue jeans; altogether very handsome. I know I looked different to him, right after I had Marron I had changed my look. Unlike Seventeen, I didn't want to be recognized as one of the brainless androids that had run around killing people. I had hair extensions put in and then I dyed my hair dark brown, of course my eyes are still blue, but the artificial tan I get painted on every month makes me look more Indian than Japanese. My usual wardrobe right now was beige slacks with a white blouse, sleeveless since it was summer.  
  
Vegeta looked around the kitchen and then looked at his hands, obviously avoiding my eyes. I thought and then I realized that I had come here to talk to him and he was just waiting for me to start. I start to say something, you know pleasant, when Vegeta does look me in the eyes.  
  
"You look nice." Kami! I feel a heart attack coming! Vegeta gave me a compliment and he actually seemed sincere about it. I had the courtesy not to hang my mouth open in surprise.  
  
"Thank you, but I need to tell you something and it's going to be hard to accept..." I started. Vegeta gave me a confused look and I noticed that the hatred that was on his face earlier was gone now.  
  
"I don't understand, does this have anything to do with that night so long ago?" I nodded my head and his eyes flashed a storm that was brewing, he ran his hand through his hair and hung his head down. What would he do? Would he get angry? He lifted his head and looked at me, the storm was brewing but it hadn't broke yet. "A month after that happened I asked you! You, you said no!" Along with the storm of anger I could see the pain he was in as well.  
  
"I lied..."  
  
"Yes, you fucking lied to my face, Emily!" The way Vegeta said my name nearly broke whatever heart was in my chest.  
  
"Please don't shout, unless you want Bulma to find out." His eyes flared red and I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Bulma.  
  
"Why are you telling me now? What made you change your mind about ever telling me?"  
  
"I have lost Marron, she's a deceitful and vindictive person that has no compassion. I thought I could teach her to be the things I never was, but Seventeen has corrupted her."  
  
"Yes, I know! She screwed up Trunks' future with Pan last night! She drugged him or something and got him to sleep with her!"  
  
"I thought something like that had happened, but maybe better things will come out of this. I can't help Marron, but I can help him..."  
  
"Who, Trunks?"  
  
"No, him..." I said; intently looking into his eyes. The more understanding that dawned the bigger his eyes got.  
  
"Him! A boy, a son and you never told me!" Vegeta started screaming so I defended myself.  
  
"Because you already had a family! I could not have lived with myself! You had Bulma and a three month old Trunks!" I couldn't help it I started crying. I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on them. I heard a chair scrape against the floor and felt a hand on my back. I continued to cry as I thought about the man trying to console me. What happened to the hard-ass everyone knew? What happened to the death-threats I have become accustomed to? Surely the announcement of another son wasn't the reason for this?  
  
"I see what you mean, but that still gave you no right to keep him from me!" His hand withdrew from my back and I sat up. The look in Vegeta's eyes was blatantly accusing me of concealing the boy from him.  
  
"You misunderstand, I didn't keep him! I entrusted him to a loving family that would take care of him!"  
  
"You, you gave him away?! My son, to another family?! Woman I could have taken him if that was what you were going to do! I could have raised him and Bulma needn't have known that he was yours! Well no matter now, what family did he stay with all these years?" The answer to that question is what I am afraid of. What will his reaction be?  
  
"Goku's..." The storm that had been at bay broke. Vegeta stood up and shoved the table away from him. I knew he was mad enough to kill something or someone so I stood up and backed away. He stood in front of me, without any barriers, muscles bulging and eyes raging. I held up my hands as if to ward him off. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, his whole demeanor was threatening and I was scared.  
  
"I don't know what was going through our minds that night, but I would like to have thought that we understood each other!" The extreme coolness and coldness with which he delivered the words was very unnerving and scary. Of course I knew what he meant, and yes I knew and understood well that he hated Goku and would always hate him. I bowed my head and put down my hands.  
  
"Yes, I understood you better than even you knew, but my decision was not based on likes and dislikes. The truth was; I wanted our son to have a good family, but I also wanted some contact with him..."  
  
"So he knows?"  
  
"No he doesn't, I meant, I have watched him grow up from afar. He doesn't know you are his father and I'm his mother, not yet."  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I know that this chapter is short and I am sorry, the truth is that the chapter was suppose to reveal a lot more but I decided to add another chapter. The reason is because I love drama and the way I ended this chapter and the way the next chapter will be is a little better than the original plan. So enjoy these new chapters and let me work on the next two chapters. Again thanks for reading and please review.  
  
02-24-04 – I have had a hard time in my classes this semester and so I haven't had that much time to work on chapters nine and ten. I am to a flashback in chapter nine and am stuck. The greatest part of writing a story is reading other people's opinion of the story, so please review. Thank you Kman (kevin1235@hotmail.com) for your inspiring review; it has made me dust off the manuscript and notes and start back on it.  
  
-Seraphyne 


	10. Truth & Honor

09 – Truth & Honor  
  
I endlessly circled the tree at the watering hole; the lone tree at the bank of the lake that has grown up with us. My mom planted it when I was born and so as my friendship list grew, their names were carved into the tree. I was avoiding one area of the tree; the couples area. When Bra was old enough her and Goten pledged their love to each other and so they carved their names in a heart on the tree. Even though they hearts aren't in the same place anymore the heart remains. The year Pan and I pledged our love; she carved our names in a heart under Goten and Bra's. She went further than that for she put the date, the time, and little caricatures of us in the heart. That was what I was avoiding; because every time I see our heart I break down and remember how I hurt her; physically and emotionally. The rage in me towards Goten got out of control and that never happens to me. I am a superb fighter and have been training since I was three. I know how to control my emotions! It still remains that I hurt the only woman I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
The sun was frying my shirtless back and I was getting dizzy from walking around in circles so I sat down in front of the tree. I smiled, remembering the day we named the tree; The Oracle. Pan named it really. She said that The Oracle was the perfect name because the names on the friendship side of the tree were destined to remain friends forever and that the hearts that were carved into the tree was a symbol of the destiny that the couples shared to get married. Of course when Goten and Bra broke up The Oracle just became 'The Tree' again. My eyes betrayed my manhood and I started crying. No one had ever seen me cry; not even Pan. Like my father, I don't believe in crying, it serves no purpose except to belittle the man you should be. Right now I threw all of the stupid male-chauvinist things my father had ever taught me and mourned the beautiful fiancé I once had. I'll never get to kiss her again, hold her, touch her hands and face, or gaze into her intense brown eyes again. The tears grew more adamant and I just sat there wallowing in despair.  
  
At least the anger and rage that was stacked against my best friend was gone. Surely Goten will believe that I was tricked. He'll help me get Pan back and fix this whole thing, I just know it! Stop crying you weak-hearted shit! Things will get better. I was mentally building up my ego when I sensed a familiar ki drawing near. He landed behind the tree and walked around to me and sat down. I felt guilty for attacking him and Pan so I couldn't bring myself to look at him.  
  
"Pan is healed and she's doing fine. Bra came over to talk to her." Great Bra now knows and so now everyone will know, but really that didn't matter compared to Pan's health. I was relieved to know that she was better. I opened my mouth to tell Goten that I was sorry, but he held up his hand; signaling that he was here to talk and that I was to listen. Considering what I had done this morning I thought he was being very nice about things. I still couldn't look him in the eyes though. I felt ashamed and cowardly. How could I, his best friend, do that to him and Pan?  
  
"You may seem to think that I accept your unspoken apology, but I have not. You are my best friend and I consider you my older brother, just like Gohan, but today you proved that I can not trust you. Before today I would have been honored to have my life in your hands and your's in mine. But you hurting Pan; no not me I don't care that you retaliated against me, it's Pan that I am thinking about, has opened my eyes to the true Saiyan inside. If you can so easily lose complete control and endanger the woman you claim to worship and love over such a trivial thing, then what will hold you back on much more pressing matters?"  
  
He hung the question in the air and I knew that nothing I said would satisfy the answer he was looking for. His words made me feel so beneath him that I could not even muster the courage to look up at him as a slave would. I studied his demeanor; he was sitting with his knees brought to his chest and his arms around his legs, looking straight into the sun, or in the sky, face rigid with hurt and anger. The pink scar on his right cheek stood out on his tanned face along with the new bruises I had put there of course I also remembered the day he got the scar; no the day I gave him that scar.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Goten, please spar with me!" An impatient fifteen year old Pan said as I blocked another of her blasts and sending a very weak blast back at her. I knew she was a Saiyan just as I and just as Goten but the fact that she was a girl was the reason I would never completely fight her and she knew this. "Goten! Trunks is being a pussy again because I'm a girl!" Pan yelled again as Goten blocked a huge ki blast from Bra. I smiled to myself because I knew Pan was trying to rile me up by calling me a pussy, but I would never truly fight her. I had promised myself... and her dad.  
  
"Ok, ok, Pan! I sure as hell don't want the pussy to break a nail!" My best friend added to Pan's abuse. I smiled at him and then glared at Pan, making her think that I had bought the bait. She smiled really big and stilled herself for the attack or blast that I would send her way. I made a show of powering up to the brink of a Super Saiyan and formed a ki blast in my hands, which grew and grew. What Pan didn't know was that the bigger the blast was the weaker the energy it would contain. I threw the blast at her and of course she easily dodged.  
  
"There you go Panny! Now go play with Goten while I spar with a man!" I said mocking her and my sister at the same time. Apparently Goten was also a little pissed for Pan's sake. I was laughing though because Pan was throwing every dirty word she had ever heard in three languages at me.  
  
"Trunks, that wasn't very nice! You know I don't care that you promised her father that you would be careful with her, you know what I made the same promise; but I am sure he didn't mean to sell her short! She is a Saiyan, just like you and me and just like Bra! Now if Bra can with hold the blasts I send at her than I know Pan can..."  
  
"Goten, shut up! This has nothing to do with the way you treat them! As you well know dad never told me to be careful with Bra and I am not because one, dad doesn't care and wants her to be as tough as us and two, Bra isn't a female in my eyes; she's just another brother!" I yelled cutting Goten off, sometimes his rambling about being Pan's protector was such shit. The childhood game we use to play where Pan and Bra were princesses and I was the prince and Goten was the knight that protected the princess went way beyond the fairytale realm. I was about to fly towards Bra and finish sparing for the day when I took someone's blast to the back of the head. It knocked me to the ground and with a crater the size of the guest house at Capsule Corp Manor. Boy was I pissed now!  
  
"Pan! What are you doing?!" I heard Goten say behind me as I dusted off my clothing. My head was splitting with the new headache that Pan so lovingly gave me. I turned around and saw that Goten and Bra was bodily holding Pan back.  
  
"Let me go! I want to prove myself to him that I am not a little girl that needs to be pampered!" Pan screamed, I couldn't help but laugh. I think that's what set off Goten and Bra though.  
  
"You know Goten, I think we should let Pan have her way, at least if Trunks fears for his life then maybe he would fight her with all he has!" Bra said but Goten seemed to have a different idea.  
  
"Bra you hold Pan and keep her from interfering, I will honor her name by dueling him...with swords!" Goten said as he flew to the ground and rummaged through the sparing tools. He came back with two rusty swords that probably have seen better days, but I wasn't going to back down. I haven't fought with a sword in years and neither has Goten so this would probably be a challenge worth taking.  
  
"If I win, I get to treat Pan anyway I want to! That means babying her and all!" I yell for all to hear. Goten nods and glances at Pan, who seems to realize that Goten was serious; she had a smile on her face but her eyes were huge.  
  
"If I win than you have to spar with Pan as if you were sparing with me or Bra!" Goten threw back. I nodded curtly and turned to Pan, her eyes narrowed and I bowed in mock honor. If her hands had been free from Bra's then I would have received two very un-lady-like gestures. I chuckled to myself as I felt Goten's ki very close I turned and barely had time to block the rusty old sword that was aimed for my neck. Boy when Goten fought, he fought for the most vital parts of the body. Truth be told I missed having a sword to fight with, but since mine was broken I decided that I could do better without one. The parrying and parleying that was being thrown around would have amazed a fencing expert, not to mention that we were using out Saiyan speed to out maneuver each other. Every swings Goten sent my way I tried to send back but with more force; the problem was that he and I were somewhat equally matched. As the afternoon rolled around and our energy slowly drained I realized that Pan's honor meant more to Goten than I had expected. Eventually we started getting careless in our swordplay and things became more interesting.  
  
"Goten, I didn't realize that you thought so highly of your immature niece!" I yelled trying to get Goten to make a serious mistake. He glared at me and I heard Pan start in on her perpetual cursing she so loved to do. I also noticed that Goten's swings and jabs were more accurate and to the point even though we were both exhausted. At one vital point Goten did make a mistake, it was when he turned his head to look at the spectators and lowered his defense. I took full advantage and swung for his midsection, he turned back just in time to block my sword to the left and sent my whole body flying around. I came back to face him with a vertical slash of my sword that caught his right cheek, which left a huge gash. I smiled triumphant until the look in his eyes directed my eyes to the point of his sword. Needless to say that he won the fight because either I would be dead or I would never father children.  
  
"Goten!" Pan screamed as my smiling best friend fell to the ground pouring blood profusely.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Goten had been fine but the loss of blood plus the drain of energy from fighting with everything that we had had, is what had landed Goten in the bed for three days. Plus he refused the senzu bean, saying he wanted to keep the scar to show everyone that he had won Pan's honor. It was a symbol of their friendship he also said, but I wander now just what the scar really symbolizes for my best friend. I thought about all those times that I wasn't able to be there for Pan and realized that Goten had been; every time. Sometimes with Bra there too, but most of the time it was just Pan and Goten. Their relationship seldom resembled an uncle and niece relationship, more like a best friend thing; which makes sense because Goten is my best friend and Pan is *was* my fiancé, but even before Pan and I got together... Man my head was so cloudy that I couldn't even think straight.  
  
"Trunks, what happened? I am curious you know. Pan didn't want to deal with it so soon and I understand why, but I want to know if you were under your own inhibitions when this happened." I was so relieved that Goten wanted to know what happened that I gave a huge sigh. Knowing that Goten was still my best friend and was going to listen to me even after the unpleasantness this morning lifted a weight from me; that I didn't even know I had. Still quite ashamed of my behavior though; I remained staring at the watering hole and avoiding Goten's face.  
  
"Goten, first of all, you know I love Pan like there is no tomorrow. That I would happily give up my life to make her happy. That to say I love her just doesn't cut it anymore. She is my life, all my life, and will always be my life. Therefore you know that I did not do this willingly, intentionally, or happily because, man, I did not know I was doing it at all!" I said exasperated. I braved a look at Goten and could tell that he was mulling things over. His eyebrows were creased together like they always do when my best friend has a mental problem that needs solved. I cheered a little and continued.  
  
"I remember, you coming over last night and we had a few beers, I remember telling you that I had a special surprise for Pan during the reception and then I remember coming to the door when my mom told me I had a visitor." I stopped; trying to see if I could remember anything that was even remotely significant other than what I had just said. Noting that I haven't left anything out about the night before I related what happened this morning. "When I woke up this morning, correction; when my mom woke me up this morning my room was in a battered state and she was screaming at me. I learned that Marron had come over last night, we had had sex and Pan had walked in on us in the act. Pan gave Marron her engagement ring and then left. Apparently Marron left as well because she wasn't there when I woke up. That's all I know and I swear that I would never betray Pan like that willingly." I left off and just let the silence engulf us for what seemed like an hour. It was getting dark when Goten finally spoke up.  
  
"I loved your sister..." Goten said and then trailed off. I was wandering what that had to do with my current situation when he resumed. "as you have plainly spelt it out, she was my life, my love, and my friend...but, back then, I would not have taken away her freedom and happiness just to make myself happy." I stared at Goten and tried to figure out the meaning of this statement. Sometimes Goten goes into what I like to call "Bardock Moods;" from what I heard from Goku about his father, Bardock, was that he was some kind of prophet that spoke in riddles about the future. And sometimes Goten would do this, always confusing the hell out of me because I wasn't too good with riddles.  
  
"Goten wh..."  
  
"I loved Bra enough to let her be happy with whatever she chose to do or who ever she chose to be with, despite MY happiness." Goten said emphasizing the word 'my'.  
  
"I know; you just let her go without a single fight. I wouldn't be ab..."  
  
"Exactly!" Goten said cutting me off again. "I let her go and now she seems happy. What I'm trying to say is...maybe it's for the best that you and Pan aren't together. Besides she seems to have a few doubts any..."  
  
"What the hell are you saying!" I yelled as I realized that my best friend was telling me to give up on Pan. I stood up and went into a slight defensive crouch as Goten stood up beside me with his eyes staring me down. "You fucking know that I will never live without Pan, and I had hoped that you would be able to talk some sense into her and help me get her back!"  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to be back with you!" Goten yelled back at me. I know face had a stunned look because my mouth was hanging open. What was Goten hinting at? Did he know something that I did not? Was Pan or has she been cheating on me and this...this thing with Marron just gave her an opportunity to break things off cleanly?  
  
"What do you know that I don't." I said with a deathly growl; my defensive position becoming more of a death stance. Goten's eyes darkened and I could tell he was struggling about what to say and what not to say; which made me even more angry.  
  
"I just know that she's had doubts about you for a little while..." Goten trailed off, but his tone correctly matched mine; defensive. What did he have to be defensive about? He wasn't the one losing a potential wife, I was.  
  
"All woman have cold feet. That's all it was and as soon as you talk to her about my situation, the sooner we can get back together and get married. Of course I realize that we won't get married tomorrow but at least it will be in our future." I said, calculating what expression would cross Goten's mouth and eyes. There seemed to be no change so I went on. "I still want you to be my best man, even though you aren't married." Goten's eyes narrowed even more, if that was at all possible, and a sneer marred his mouth.  
  
"She's not marrying you." He said it as a whisper and I could practically see the death that hung to the words. How dare he! He was my best friend and she was his niece shouldn't he want us to be happy?  
  
"She's not yours to decide that!" I screamed with as much fury as I had had this morning. My temper was coming back and this time there wasn't a little female here to make them back off. "Why can't you just let us be happy for us!"  
  
"Because she doesn't love you!" 


	11. To Bond or Not To Bond

10 – To Bond or Not To Bond  
  
Full night had descended and I was slowly and painfully making my way home. I knew that if Pan hadn't gone home to her family yet then she would be worried sick about me. Not to mention the sight of me would make her blood boil. She knew that I had went out to find Trunks and talk to him and she also knew that I wouldn't lie to her about anything. So her sharp- as-nails mind would conclude, and quite quickly, that Trunks had once again allotted his anger on me, but this time I had deserved it. What I would not tell her was why Trunks had barraged me, nor the fact that I had let him do it. I couldn't possibly tell her...She believed that I had delivered her message of love to Trunks when in fact I had told him the opposite. I don't even know what had urged me to say those words and I knew that Pan would not want to hear it. But she would; if not from me, the one who had said them, then from someone; most likely Trunks. Yes, I'm sure that Trunks is wondering if Pan herself told me to say those words or if they are from my own mouth...somehow I believed them...I wanted to believe them...they gave me hope...but it was wrong...I'm not thinking about that right now, I told myself. I pulled up short of banging into my door as Pan had done just last night. My head was aching and I was somewhat out of it so I dismissed my earlier ramblings. I lifted my hand to knock on the door then thought of how silly that was, seeing as how this was my house. As I grabbed for the door handle, the door jerked open and Pan is standing there with a small smile on her lips, until she sees my face.  
  
"What in Kami's name happened to you?" Pan asked as she ushered me into my own house. I smiled as I noticed that the earlier mess, where I had manhandled Trunks out of the house, was cleaned up. She led me to the couch by the arm and made me sit down. Still a little off center I slumped onto my side and started laughing. For some reason this was funny, and even the quizzical face Pan was now giving me was humorous. As my laughing fit continued and she saw that I wasn't anywhere near of an end, her quizzical look became one of anger.  
  
"I don't think the fact that Trunks beat the shit out of you, yet again, is funny and I am appalled that you would think so!!" Pan screamed, which caused me to laugh harder. Truthfully I was only laughing to keep from talking. I didn't find anything, well maybe Pan's expression, that damn funny. I had been pummeled by Trunks twice today and all because of this petit woman standing in front of me. My best friend in the whole wide world, the only person I have ever really loved since I met them; including Trunks. The only person I have never lied to...except on occasion when her soulful chocolate eyes have begged for me to say...what I could never possibly say. I sobered my laughter immediately and braced for the hurt and frustration Pan was about to fling my way.  
  
"Pan, things didn't go well between Trunks and me..." I started, sitting up and leaning against the couch arm, Pan came over and sat next to me looking at her folded hands in her lap. I relayed the story up until the very end...the cursed words I had uttered and stopped. Waiting. For Pan's reaction. She sighed heavily and then slumped back into the couch, turning her face against the cushion and looking into my eyes.  
  
"What aren't you telling me? Did you relay the message I gave you? I want Trunks to understand..." Her eyes darted away and sadness creeped over her brow. I felt my insides twist as it dawned on me that in a way she wanted Trunks to know that she loved him still but there would be no more them and in a way she didn't...giving him the hope he had wanted to cling too. I looked away from her as her eyes searched for mine again.  
  
"I got angry at those last words he said, he made you sound like a prize he had to have and so I told him that you didn't love him anymore..." The sharp intake of breath that Pan issued made my explanation catch in my throat and I trailed off. I didn't want to hurt her but she had hurt me, without even knowing.  
  
"Goten...you had no right to tell him that! I do still love him...just...not..." She trailed off and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood, somewhat shakily and stalked to my bathroom in search of a senzu bean. I quickly downed it with a glass of water and felt the tingling sensations as the bean took effect. I watched in my mirror as the purple-ness around my eye slowly faded to a light yellow color of a month-old bruise. The aches and pains of my various muscles and bones slowly lifted and I flexed my arms to relieve the tension. Pan walked into the bathroom behind me wanting to finish the conversation, but I had my answer. She would always be Trunks' and I could do nothing about it, and just to make sure; the blood line of our family reminded me that I was to be a mentor to her and maybe a best friend, nothing more. I finally understood why I had let the small voice inside my mind dissuade me into inviting Pan over to my home, the voice knew that the heartache and pain was too much.  
  
"Pan, I'm sure that your family, my brother," I emphasized the word for her. "Would like to know about this turn of events between you and Trunks. I remember earlier that Gohan had called to see what was up and where you were. Maybe you should go home and tell them if there will be a wedding tomorrow or not. I believe that Trunks was telling the truth and so it would be easy to reconcile your relationship." I said all this while studying her expression through the mirror. Her emotions were easily traceable; her eyes going from inquiring to pained to anger. I slightly expected the anger part and smiled an almost evil smile. Her eyes flashed a brownish-red color and I thought for a second I may have taken it too far. Pan grabbed my right arm and swung me around so fast I would have crashed to floor if the sink basin hadn't been there. She jabbed her index finger into my chest and forced me to look her in the eye. I was stunned and caught off guard between a rock and a hard place; the rock being Pan.  
  
"Goten, you asshole, you assume way too much, you thick-headed shit! I should just kick your ass right now...and...and I would if Trunks hadn't just got finished doing it! First, how dare you put words into my mouth without first checking to see if they are accurate! And second...how in the hell would you know what I am thinking right now or for that matter anytime without invading my privacy and I know you Goten; you would not invade my privacy without asking!" Her face was flushed, the prettiest shade of red I had ever seen and she was breathing quite hard because she wasn't as long-winded as some. Her brows were knitted together in a scowl and her nostrils were contracting with each breath, quite cute, but apparently she wasn't finished. She went on and on about things she didn't like about me and all I could do was admire the way her mouth moved, the way her eyes expressed every emotion, and the hand gestures that she made to express the enormity of the current situation. Without even realizing what I was doing my hand snaked up her neck and placed itself across her face with my thumb caressing her flushed cheek. My other hand found its way around her tiny waist and held her very feminine body pressed against mine. Unconsciously I leaned my head closer and closer to Pan's until the little voice in my head demanded to know what the hell I thought I was doing. I froze and decided I better snap Pan out of her litany of bad things of me.  
  
"Pan..." I said and she stopped seemingly a little perturbed until her eyes understood what the little voice in my head was screaming. She blushed a little and extricated herself from my embrace. She walked across to the opposite wall of the bathroom, which was small, and leaned against it. Her hands behind her back and her head leaned forward with her shiny black hair cascading down covering her face. I had not moved, still leaning against the sink basin, I crossed my hands over my chest for a lack of something better to do with them.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about...that was all me and I apologize." Her head shot up with a misty look in her eyes as if she was going to cry when I interrupted her.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about...I mean I was sorry about all the bad things I had said about you...You aren't suppose to ridicule family..." Pan trailed off and all I could think about was the word 'family.' I was family to her, not friend, not best friend, but family. Suddenly I hated the word. I didn't want to be 'family' to her I wanted to be more... Pure and simple I love her and wanted to spend the rest of my life loving her and worshipping her, but it was wrong. For Pan to know what I thought about her was wrong as well, no matter what her feelings towards me. I would never let my emotions cause her harm, physical, emotional, or psychological; therefore I was Goten, son of Goku, brother of Gohan; which makes me Pan's uncle.  
  
"Why did you never try and get Bra back?" The simple question completely threw me off guard! The real reason was standing in front of me and I was trying to think of a 'rare occasion' lie that would satisfy her. I had asked Bra to be with me because I knew that Pan and I would never be. It was wrong and I needed a distraction. Bra was a pretty big distraction; she was very pretty though not as pretty as Pan and Bra's blue hair was the envy of all the girls that I had ever dated. I finally realized that Bra and I would make a decent married couple as long as we never Saiyan bonded, which would be tricky if she really wanted to bond; luckily Bra broke things off first. I acted hurt, which sometimes wasn't an act, the distraction I had had was gone and so my thoughts would keep going to Pan; and her being with Trunks. I decided to be a little honest with Pan on the subject.  
  
"Well I suppose the reason would be that I knew that Bra was happy the way she was. I also knew that someone had stolen her away and if he's the right one for her then I hope she gets what she wants." I thought that answer would satisfy Pan but the questioning look in her eyes proved me wrong. At times when my emotions are running on overdrive, like now, I'm not a really convincing liar and Pan knows this. She hung her head down again and the beautiful shower of hair fell in front of her face, her arms came around to her front and crossed over her chest.  
  
"Hmh...Bra actually gave me a similar answer." I was surprised at this. Of course I knew that Bra and Pan would talk when I left but I hadn't expected them to talk of me. Why, I wander, was Pan so intent on knowing my past? She needed to be worrying about her future.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about Saiyan bonding?" She asked looking back up at me, this one stumped me.  
  
"I...I thought you already knew. Surely Gohan would tell you about that. I would assume that Trunks would fill you in also seeing as how you are to be married," I stopped and looked at my watch. "Today at 6:00 pm." She looked behind her at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it confirmed my watch, it was now Saturday, 12:14 am. Pan turned back around and resumed her position with an impassive expression on her face.  
  
"Bra told me that you marry someone out of love and trust then you Saiyan bond with them. She also said that if he's the right one then the bond will confirm your match but if he's not the right one then it's hell for the both of you...but she never told me how you bond or what not...Would you tell me or show me how?" I don't know what was cuter the fact that she wanted me to 'show' her how Saiyan's bond or the tiny almost shy voice with which she asked. I smiled trying to keep my mind from wandering about such a bonding experience.  
  
"Are we going to stay in the bathroom all night, I mean it's nice here and this is the place that you clean yourself up but..." I trailed off as Pan lifted her head and smiled getting the joke. She shook her head no and walked into the bedroom, flipped on the light and sat on the side of the bed. I followed her into the bedroom but I stopped by the dresser and opening the top drawer pulled out a pair of boxers and another white tank top and threw them to her.  
  
"There's your night clothes seeing as how you don't seem to be going home this morning." She smiled and I turned my back so she could change. I pulled my shirt and jeans off and threw it in the corner where I throw my dirty laundry. I searched through the third dresser drawer looking for a pair of sleeping pants, but I couldn't find any. Shrugging I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for some kind of signal telling me I could turn around. A minute later I heard the bedclothes rustle and then Pan cleared her throat. I turned around and she was already under the covers on the left side of the bed. I walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead for goodnight. She looked up at me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"I thought you were going to show me the bonding ceremony thing..." She trailed off but without the cute little voice and the shy look. I sighed and decided that I must show her; so she'd know and that I would be able to get a little sleep this morning. I moved to sit on the side of the bed and she scooted over to make room for me.  
  
"Well, the couple in love shares their wedding vows through a normal wedding ceremony and then everyone attends the reception which is when the Saiyan bond is melded. Of course the real bond happens the wedding night, but..." I trailed off noting the way my voice dropped to a deeper tone then normal. She was staring intently into my eyes and her breath had quickened a little. I looked away from her intense brown eyes and resumed the explanation. "Before the cake is cut and the wine sipped the couples mark each other and taste each other's blood..."  
  
"How do they mark each other and where?"  
  
"With their teeth and uh, on the neck. At the same time, the couple marks each other at the same time by..." Goten realized that the only way to really explain was to show someone. "Lean close to me." She leaned in and I countered the move so our heads were side by side. I leaned down to her neck and brought my mouth to an inch away from her skin and I felt her breath on my neck as she did the same.  
  
"Then the couple bites, not too hard, just hard enough to draw a drop of blood. Once the blood is consumed the senses of the couple heightens to a new awareness and uh, you can hear what your mate's thinking. But like I said the bond becomes stronger after they, um..." I trailed off when I felt something wet on my neck; I drew in a sharp breath as I realized that it was Pan's mouth. Her hands had moved their way up my arms and were resting on my shoulders. My hands had made there way around her waist, yet again, and were caressing her back. The small little voice was back and screaming for me to back off, but...Kami. As her mouth moved up my neck I exhaled really loudly and brought my mouth to her neck, but I didn't kiss it. This wasn't right and no matter how much I wanted this it couldn't happen.  
  
"Pan..." I said my voice muffled by her neck and she shivered from my breath. "Pan, we can't..." She stiffened and I knew that she would probably feel mortified as everything rushed back to her. "I'll...um, sleep in the living room on the couch." Her mouth had finally left my neck and I felt her head shake.  
  
"Um, no...this is your bed. You have a right to sleep in it," she said and unwound her arms from around me. I stood up to put as much distance I could without making her feel bad. "Besides, I'm really tired now." She didn't look at me but simply slid under the covers and turned onto her side. I shrugged and tried to keep certain thoughts out of my mind as I turned the light off. I made my way to the other side of the bed and lay down; I settled in for an almost sleepless night when I heard an unusual noise. I couldn't do anything to encourage what shouldn't happen so I sadly listened to Pan cry herself to sleep.  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapters nine and ten because I haven't a clue as to how chapter eleven will start or whether chapter twelve will even come about. I have high hopes though and to show you that I have great confidence in myself I will give a layout of the chapters to come. There will be a chapter eleven and then I plan on having a chapter twelve and then the last chapter will be thirteen, but in between two chapters I may decide to add another chapter, like I did with chapter nine. So until I have chapter eleven ready I guess you'll have to read my other fanfics to bide you over. Thanks for reading and please review. I depend greatly upon what people think about my stories and so far this one hasn't been too successful.  
  
-Seraphyne 


	12. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11 – Secrets Revealed  
  
"Gohan, your daughter has yet to come home. Today is the wedding and she's been off gallivanting for the past two days; I know a bachelorette party doesn't last that long." I watched my beautiful wife shake her head at her daughter's whereabouts. I sadly knew the reason that Pan hadn't come home and I have yet the heart to tell Jade. I would've only assumed that Goten had done the proper thing and helped his two best friends reconcile their love and wedding, but with the new news that had developed; I just didn't know. A surprise visit from my father last night was quite unusual in itself but then the whopper he laid out for me was even worse. I just wanted my daughter to be happy, no matter who she marries. I think Trunks is an outstanding young man, to be Vegeta's son, but the things he's done to hurt Pan...Goten's always been there for Pan, I would have to say that he's her best friend.  
  
"Gohan, are you listening?" I looked up and into the green eyes of my wife. Not too many people knew what had distanced me from my family when I had married Jade, the fact that our family is back is all that should matter, or so I thought.  
  
Jade Mathews is American, she has green eyes and brown hair and she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, excluding my daughter. That was one reason my father and mother didn't approve of our wedding, another is that Jade just believes that I am Japanese. She doesn't know that I am a Saiyan and that we are considered aliens to the Earth. I am happy with the life that I have but my father wasn't, he said that it wasn't right to deny who you are to the woman you love. Eventually we reconciled our relationship and I agreed to let Dad train Pan in Saiyan fighting ways, but I forbade him or anyone to tell her or her mother anything about Saiyans. I was not bonded to Jade therefore Pan would not be bonded to her mate.  
  
I had talked with Trunks on the subject and I had expected him to disagree with my decision. He did not, saying he thought it was for the best. I focused back on Jade's green eyes and decided it was time to tell her all that I knew, about everything. Though I do not agree with what my father said and I know this will be a shock to her, it's for the best interest of our daughter, Pan. My expression changed I knew and Jade also knew because she pulled out the kitchen chair across from mine and sat down, throwing the dishtowel aside. I took her small hands into mine and smiled.  
  
"Jade, love, there are things that I need to tell you that will probably shock and upset you, but believe me it's nothing bad..."

* * *

When I was finished there were tears in Jade's eyes but she was smiling. I smiled too and I knew what I had to do, I had wasted an hour telling Jade, but she needed to know first. Uncomprehendingly she understood everything, all that I had hid and everything I had lied about was for the good of our family and now for the good of our daughter's life I had owned up to it. She loved me forever and more and would support me until the day I die. I smiled as I freely read these things from her mind; the bond is a wonderful experience to two people that know what it's all about. Therefore I knew I had to tell her everything before we could. Truthfully I had wanted to bond with Jade the moment we were married but the secrets that I wanted to keep hidden kept me from it.  
  
"You need to go and tell him." Jade said aloud. I stood up and came around the table to hug her. I loved her so much. I couldn't say anything right now and so I just shook my head in accordance. "Besides, there are some things I want to discuss with Moma Chichi and Daddy Goku." She said it with such hope and determination that I almost wept. To think that after eighteen years the animosity between my family and Jade could be lifted. I nodded and gave her a chaste kiss before heading upstairs to dress. I knew I needed to hurry, because the wedding was scheduled for six pm and with it being nearly eleven I hadn't much time. I dressed as fast as possible and left the house as Jade left to go to fathers. I kissed her goodbye and then left. Driving like a normal human would take an hour to get to Goten's but seeing as I was in a huge rush, I took to the sky.  
  
When one flies while in a hurry they tend to zone out and think on the reason they're in a hurry. So it was no surprise when I nearly collided with three large birds and a recreational aircraft. The close call with the small airplane made me think, that I could ponder the reasons I was in a hurry when I landed. The hour trip only took me thirty minutes I observed as I landed and tried to smooth my wind-blown hair. I walked up to Goten's door, where I saw that a sizable dent had penetrated Bulma's special metal that she had invented. I smiled as I knocked on the door. After a few moments, that sounded like crashes and small explosions the door swung open to reveal Goten in a pair of blue jeans, a tank top, and an apron.  
  
"Hey, bro. What's up? I didn't expect you to come by. Pan's not here though, she left a few minutes ago with Bra." Goten says blushing a little. I wonder why for a moment before remembering the reason I was here.  
  
"Oh, Pan's with Bra, ok. Well I actually need to talk to you. What's with the apron? You know you can't cook." I said walking into the house. I notice that Goten blushes a little more as he closes the door.  
  
"I thought I would try and cook something to eat tonight, the last two nights Pan and I have had take-out and we're both getting tired of it."  
  
"Then why doesn't Pan cook? She's an excellent cook just like her mother." I said as Goten shrugged, "By the way what happened to the Unobtainium door Bulma made you?"  
  
"That was actually the hard head of your daughter. That's what happened after she found out about Trunks." Goten said sadly. I nodded. I had called Goten yesterday to find out where Pan was, when I heard what Trunks had done. Surely Pan would have been a wreck, so the door was no surprise. Goten removes the apron from around him and sits on the couch.  
  
"What about dinner?" I ask wondering just what Goten was trying to cook. He hangs his head down as if ashamed.  
  
"It's either burnt or blown up by now. I can't cook if my life depended on it. I thought you had something to tell me." He said as I sat down on the couch as well. Suddenly I realized that Pan had been here for two nights and Goten didn't have an extra bedroom. Where had my darling little girl slept while here? I hope that it was this lumpy old couch or rather Goten had given up his bed for Pan and then he had been the one to sleep on this uncomfortable couch. Reluctantly I pushed these questions aside while I contemplated how I was going to tell Goten this whopper of a tale.  
  
"Is everything alright? Does it have to do with Pan and Trunk's wedding, or lack there of?" Goten asks with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No, nothing to do with the wedding. By the way Vegeta didn't cancel the wedding preparations."  
  
"What? Does he expect Pan to marry Trunks after what he did to her? Vegeta better open his eyes and realize that Trunks screwed up." I shook my head at the obvious hatred in Goten's voice.  
  
"Listen, yes, Trunks screwed up but it was not his fault. That Marron girl was behind it. After Bra dropped the bombshell, that she's dating and in love with Seventeen, to Vegeta, he went investigating. Talked to Emily and..."  
  
"Who's Emily?" Goten asked before I could finish. For minute I panicked, but then relaxed.  
  
"Eighteen, goes by Emily now. She said that she doesn't want to be recognized as the mindless robot that she used to be. So she changed her name not to mention her whole look; Krillin's idea really. Anyway, Vegeta found that Marron had used a mind-control agent on Trunks. She got it from Seventeen, who found it around the area where Majin Boo was resurrected."  
  
"Shit! Trunks was telling the damned truth and I may have screwed up their chance to be together! I have to go and find Pan so I can tell her!" Goten yelled, jumping up and heading for the door. I stood up as well to restrain him from leaving.  
  
"Wait! There's some more news that I have to tell you and I would advise you to sit, because when Dad told me, I nearly fainted." I said as I sat back down with Goten following suit. He had a queer look on his face.  
  
"Well, hurry up. I want Pan to be happy and if Trunks makes her happy then they should get married tonight." Goten said a little too dejectedly. I hung my head wondering if Pan, when she found out that Trunks was framed, would actually go back to him or would this news make her change her mind.  
  
"Like I said Dad told me something that I now have to tell you. I don't understand why he couldn't tell you himself but here goes,  
  
"Twenty-five years ago, a very power-hungry Saiyan was compelled to challenge another Saiyan to a fight, with the winner being recognized as the bravest, fastest, and strongest Saiyan. But in order for the man to build up his strength and endurance for the match; he had to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, which placed him in an environment one hundred times the Earth's gravity for one year. The problem was that training by yourself was pointless; you needed someone to spar with. Well it just so happens that he knew a woman that had unlimited energy and that she wouldn't be affected by the time and the gravity change. So they went in for the year, really being only one day on Earth.  
  
"They trained nonstop for six-hour chunks during the days and slept during the nights. Going into the chamber the man despised the woman, but seeing as she was the only one that could train with him, he was able to resist his instinct to try and kill the woman. During the year that the Saiyan and the woman spent together sparing, eating, and sleeping; they begin to build a respect for each other; they may have even began to like each. The last hour that they spent together emotions were high and feelings were revealed. They spent their last hour having sex, both understood each other and so they knew that when the chamber opened that their secrets would stay within the chamber and no one would know."  
  
"Mutual, no-strings-attached sex between both parties?" Goten asks interrupting. I try my hardest not to feel embarrassed. I was very self-conscious the first time I said it in front of him. For some reason the word 'sex' is like a taboo word for me.  
  
"Yes, well you see there had to be no-strings-attached because the woman was married to a good friend of the Saiyan, and the Saiyan himself was married and had a one year old son. So they left the chamber, the fight was fought and the Saiyan continued with his family like nothing had happened. The woman, however, found that she was pregnant. She really wasn't aware that she could get pregnant and so the pregnancy snuck up on her. When she gave birth to the baby boy nine months later, she knew that her husband wouldn't understand, that it wasn't his child and that the one chance she was given was now scratched. So the woman went to the Saiyan that had given her the amnesty to begin with. Told him what had happened and that the father didn't know anything. He took in the child passing him off as his own son and that was that." I finished the story and waited for Goten to ask who or what this pertained to.  
  
"So the woman gave up her child and the father to the child doesn't even know he exists now, but the child doesn't know that his mother and father aren't really his parents." Goten recited and then paused with a calculating expression on his face. "So I'm not really your brother?" Goten asked after a minute. Stunned I opened and closed my mouth like a fish wanting water. How in the hell had he gotten all of that out of my cryptic story?  
  
"How..."  
  
"Twenty-five years ago. Who starts a story, that doesn't pertain to someone specifically, like that? I mean if you wanted to tell me a Fairy Tale you would have started 'Once Upon A Time...' Instead you start the story the year I would have been conceived. I'm not stupid bro...Well, Gohan."  
  
"No you're not, at least not with math and school stuff, but when it comes to women. Man, are you ignorant."  
  
"There is something I don't understand though; if Goku and Chichi aren't my parents then who are?" Goten asked as I waited as long as he would let me to reveal that number. How would he take it? What would he say? Would he become crazy and leave my daughter with no best friend?  
  
"Well, that would be Dad's enemy and the only woman that has unlimited energy and used to be bad." I said relying on clues instead of blatantness.  
  
"Vegeta and Eighteen." Goten says stunned.  
  
"Emily, you mean."  
  
"Emily, yeah. You know Gohan that makes a lot of sense Mom and Dad, I mean Goku and Chichi always wondered how I was able to go Super without an emotional boost, not to mention that most of the time I was laughing when I did it." Goten paused and I thought about this. It's true that it does make since though. Where had Goten gotten his laziness? It sure wasn't Mom and Dad.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I guess because your mother had unlimited energy, she passed some of that onto you. It does take quite a lot of energy to go Super, we all know that..."  
  
"Shit! That means... That means that Pan and I aren't..."  
  
"Related." I said finishing his sentence for him, seeing as how his emotions weren't quite under control yet. Goten stood up and looked down at me. I stood up as well knowing that my visit was done.  
  
"Gohan, I..." Goten said as we walked to the door. I turned to him and put my hand on his shoulder squeezing it for a moment. A hug would be too personal for two people that weren't related at all. I felt a loss, a loss that comes when someone loses a brother or sister to death. I had lost my brother, I thought; but then again would I gain someone else? He still had something to say to me, but I knew basically what it was. So as I walked out the door with a baffled Goten behind me, I called back,  
  
"You know as soon as you realize that you love her, you better go propose; just in case someone else tries to first."

* * *

Author's Note  
  
I am so sorry that this took so long to write and upload. I would like to thank the faithful readers there were looking forward to this chapter. I also want to thank the readers that have reviewed so far, though very few have. I am saddened to say though, that Chapter 12 is yet unwritten and the uploading date is uncertain. I have to maintain my grades in my classes that I am taking and plus I have three other stories that need to be updated, or I just might lose those faithful readers. NEway, enjoy this chapter and if it leaves you in an uproar, then flame me. I don't mind.  
  
-Seraphyne 


	13. The Crux of it All

12 – The Crux of It All

"Stop it Bra, stop it!" I screamed for my beat friend to shut up. In the last hour she had colorfully outlined her and Seventeen's, I mean Sean's relationship. I really did not want to hear all the gory details. Sean's 'To fuck, or not to fuck? That is the question.' Bra Brief is a very descriptive person and that was maybe the only detail I hated about my best friend.

"Pan! You have to listen! I've had nobody to talk to about this for such a long time!" She wailed. "I need the release!"

"Shouldn't that be SEAN's department?" I asked making fun.

"Oh, yeah, laugh now! Wait till dad comes back. Even if you won't believe me. You'll know when he hasn't cancelled the wedding!" Bra screamed, angry now. I shook my head, disbelieving. Before Bra had started on about her and Sean's relationship, she had told me a half-assed story about Vegeta and Eighteen having a love-child, who was actually Goten. She had actually pointed out that that gave me the right to 'Fuck' Goten, as she so eloquently put it.

"Don't start that shit again! I already told you that I don't buy it! So let it rest!" I yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. My thoughts faltered. That was her signature look she gave when she was one-hundred percent sure she was right. I know because she inherited it from her scientist mother, Bulma.

Suddenly I couldn't breath. There wasn't enough oxygen in Bra's room. I had to get out. I stood up hyperventilating and stumbled out of Bra's room. I had to find someone, anyone, who would know the truth. Thankfully Bulma was walking down the hall towards me.

"Mrs. Brief..." I said trying to get my breath. She stopped and dropped what looked like laundry. Her face became worried as she took my hands.

"Pan, are you all right?" She asked as I slowly returned to breathing normally. She put her arms around my shoulders and led me downstairs into the kitchen. I wasn't able to talk yet; for fear that the spell would come back. She sat me at the table and started preparing tea.

"Mom! Those were MY clothes!" Bra screamed down the stairs. Bulma waved an uninterested hand after her daughter and brought me a cup of tea.

"Now then dear, what had you so upset?" She asked in her best 'Motherly' voice. I sipped the tea and when I thought I could speak and breathe at the same time I started,

"Mrs. Brief, is it true? I heard that Vegeta didn't cancel the wedding plans!" I squeaked trying to get the minor details out of the way first. I thought maybe Bra had been pulling my leg, but the look on Bulma's face told me otherwise. She looked about ready to kill someone.

"As a matter of fact it is. For some REASON, my _husband_ thinks the wedding should continue. If you still want to marry Trunks? You do know that Marron tricked him don't you?" I was speechless. Vegeta thought I still wanted to marry Trunks? But then Bulma just said that Marron had tricked him, surly it must have been a powerful trick. But that didn't explain...

"What about Vegeta and Eighteen?" At the mere mention, Bulma's face became bright as a tomato and probably as ripe.

"Oh, so you know about that too? Who told you? Oh, never-mind! The damage is done. That's why Vegeta isn't here right now." She stated as if I needed to know that very important detail. After a minute her face became peach again and her demeanor changed. She looked tired as if she had lost a fight.

"Mrs. Brief, I want you to know that I would have loved having you for a mother-in-law." I said, not really knowing if this was flattering or hurtful to her. Everything Bra had told me was true and that changed some things, but not all. Before she told me, I had already known that I would probably not ever be able to marry Trunks. Bulma looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Hon, I would have loved to have you as a daughter. I hope this new development wasn't the reason you aren't giving Trunks another chance." She said as I shook my head. I felt like I owed her an explanation.

"No, I... Sort of knew that Trunks and I weren't meant to be together, but I... I guess the reason I accepted his proposal is because I knew I would have to work harder for anyone else and I..." I trailed off with her agreeing with me. She had tears in her eyes and I didn't know why.

"I know what you mean. Let me tell you a story about my life. When I was a young lady, younger than you even, I met someone. He was the light of my life and we were the best of friends. His simplistic nature was what attracted me to him and I loved him so much. I think that he felt the same way as well, but there were obstacles between us. Boundaries that separated us, boundaries I knew that I could pass, but they required work and faith. Needless to say that I let those boundaries remain and I let him slip away. Vegeta came and I settled for a love that was easy, not easy as in the way you are thinking, but easier." She paused as I contemplated what she was saying. Then she continued,

"If I never get to mentor you on anything else, let this remain with you always. Never settle for anything, if you love or want something, let no obstacles or boundaries keep you from your heart's desire." She said fiercely. I was amazed at the amount of emotion she was showing. I saw the passion in her eyes and the fire in her smile. I was intrigued as to who this man was or had been. I was about to reply when Trunks burst through the door. He was winded and sweaty with a look of hope on his face.

"Pan! I've been trying to find you! I have to tell you that Marron used a mind potion on me, I wasn't in control of my actions!" He had said all of this in one breath while making his way to me. He was now kneeling in front of me, for I had stood up as soon as I had known who it was. I didn't know what to say, I looked at Bulma and she was sadly looking at her son.

"Pan, will you marry me... In like an hour?" He asked glancing at his watch to check the time. He remained kneeling and now pulled my engagement ring from his pocket to present to me, again.

"Trunks..." I tried to gather my thoughts. What would be so bad about marrying him? We could live a normal happy life, I thought and then I looked at Bulma. I saw the passion, love, and fire that had lingered in her eyes a few moments ago concerning her mystery man. Tears assaulted my eyes as several more people entered the kitchen. Bra, Vegeta, and then there was my Mom and Dad. Their eyes were sad but they were smiling at me, assuring me that whatever choice I made would be the right one to them. Everyone that mattered to me was there, everyone but Goten.

That's the crux of the matter, but he was not here, surely if he cared at all he would be here. I looked back at Bulma, who was looking at me as well. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I sadly shook my head in defeat. How can I fight for what I want when the other person doesn't? I stilled myself and looked back into Trunks' crystal-clear blue eyes. I heard an animalistic growl that I think was Vegeta, but it didn't matter anymore. His other son didn't want me.

"Trunks, I understand that you were not in your right mind when Marron took advantage of you..." I trailed off as the relief spread across his handsome features. I needed to look at something else to be able to accept his proposal. I couldn't look into a face with so much love for me, when he would see a face that was defeated, that accepted her fate. I looked up into all of the faces there pausing at the happy expression of Bra and flinching from the malicious look from Vegeta.

I then saw an extra face in the crowd. His grey eyes flashed silver as his eyebrows came together in a question. He nodded his proud head and painfully smiled. I returned his smile and taking the reassurance I needed for what I was about to do, I looked back at Trunks. He stood up still holding the ring in front of me. It was as if everyone in the room was holding their breath as to what I was going to say or do.

"Trunks, I do love you, but I have found that my love is that of a best friend or sister." I tried not to break completely as the realization dawned on his face and the pain surfaced. "Although, I would be happy being your wife, in the end I would be taking the easier road. Someone dear to me once said that you can't settle for love. You have to fight for the passion that accompanies true love..." I trailed off as Trunks re-pocketed the engagement ring. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, but a big smile on his face. I was a little confused as he enveloped me in a hug. I felt comfort and love and so I leaned into the embrace. Hearing feet shuffling, I guessed that people were leaving because yet again there would be no wedding. Trunks straightened and let go with an arm still around my shoulders.

"Don't leave people!" He shouted after all of the turned heads. They turned back around with the same question on their faces as I had on mine. Trunks smiled grandly and said, "There can still be a wedding."

Bra scoffed, "I will NOT let you marry that conniving twit! Trunks Brief!" I smiled at the stunned silence of the room and the incomprehension on Trunks' face.

"I'm not talking about me." He said as I panicked just a little. Don't draw this to me, I thought as everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said as I was pulled backwards by an unseen hand. The hand twirled me around and the grey eyes from earlier invaded my vision. I was pulled into his arms and the closeness was invigorating. His smile was both hesitant and knowing, but altogether seductive. I had never seen him look at me nor anyone else in that way. I know my face was flustered and I think that's what made his smile more assured.

"What do you say Pan?" Goten asked with as much emotion as Bulma had used earlier. My heart skipped a beat as his eyes seemed to alight with a fire from deep within.

"What?" I said in such a faint whisper, it was a wonder that he even heard me at all. His smile deepened and for a moment I was only aware of Goten and the way his arms framed my back and the intimate way my body was pressed against his.

"Will you marry me? I need you in my life. I have always needed you but certain obstacles were in the way..." He paused as I tried to tame my thunderous heart. "Now there are no obstacles, no boundaries. I... I..." At this point his voice cracked with emotion and tears were in his eyes. I felt that I needed to say what he could not.

"You love me." I stated with absolute knowledge that it was beyond the truth. I reached up to his face to wipe away the tears and instead I traced the scar that he had received because of me; his devotion to our bond of friendship and now love. At this I then realized that everyone was still here, that our whole exchange was being watched. I felt embarrassed, but with the look in Goten's eyes I felt emboldened. I turned my head to survey the others and to gauge their reactions to all of this.

Bulma was smiling, but with a hint of sadness to her eyes. Bra, like so many others, were just smiling with total acceptance. I did notice that again someone new was here, Grandpa Goku. He was there and his expression mimicked Bulma's and then I noted that he wasn't looking at me and Goten. His eyes were focused on one woman and the knowledge of a love that was lost was my deciding factor. I looked back at Goten and smiled.

"I need to get ready. The wedding starts in thirty minutes." I stated as a collective cheer went up behind us. Goten's face lit up and he leaned down and quickly gave me a chaste kiss and then I was ushered up the stairs to Bra's room.

* * *

I was amazed at the speed that the backyard was transformed into seating for our wedding. I was already dressed in the black tuxedo with the grey vest, black shirt and pure white bow tie, and I was nervous as hell. To think that Trunks' and my position had changed so much over the last two days was outrageous. I was now the Groom and he was the Best Man, it just so happened that the tuxedos fit. At the moment I was in the Brief's living room with the man who is supposed to be my father and other people coming and going. My first impression of the man was of total intimidation. To me he tried to intimidate anyone he came across. I guess that would be the Royal blood in his veins. I noted the way he fidgeted with his suit and the way he would slant his eyes at certain people. As everyone left the room, leaving me alone with him, I concluded that he was not the type of man to come out and show you his feelings.

"I did not know until today that I had another son." He said standing as if he was talking to the painting on the wall. I couldn't detect what emotion he was conveying and so I prodded.

"Am I a disappointment to find?" I asked. He shifted his position to facing me. His face was the usual hard mask as he contemplated my question.

"No." He said and with a definite purpose he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug. This I knew was beyond a blessing; simply beyond words lending me a new kind of love and joy. I also knew that this would never be repeated again. He quickly released me and smoothed out his clothes clearing his throat as if nothing had happened.

"What are you boys doing?" A female voice asked as the brown-haired woman dressed in a pale yellow summer dress walked into the room. My parents, I thought. I wasn't expecting much sentimentality because one was an android and the other a bad-ass, but the bad-ass had already surprised me. What would Eighteen do? She had a smile on her tanned face that made the electric blue of her eyes seem more alive and warm.

"You can just call me Emily. Mom or Moma would be ridiculous coming from a twenty-five year old getting married. Not to mention that for all those years you had a Mom and Dad." She said before I could say anything to her.

"And you can just keep calling me Vegeta. Trunks only calls me Dad when he's pissed at me anyway." Vegeta said mimicking Emily's statement. My life had changed so much today that I didn't know what to do or say. After a minute, I came to a decision.

"Emily, Vegeta I would be happy if you sat with Goku and ChiChi." I said deliberately calling them by their first names because of what Emily had said earlier. I didn't want too much animosity between my real parents and my foster parents.

They were both looking at me and then they looked at each other; one with a cold expression that would lighten just enough to notice and the other with a happy expression that would always have death lurking behind. Emily inclined her head towards Vegeta and he looked back at me.

"That would be fine as long as Emily sits beside Goku. I will not demean myself by sitting by him." Vegeta said. I smiled, with the matter settled.

Finally people were asked to seat themselves and I took my place beside the Priest and Trunks. Pan had wanted an American wedding instead of a Japanese ceremony because Gohan and Jade had had an American wedding. Truthfully, I had never been to any wedding and so it was all new to me. When the ceremonial song began playing my eyes followed the tiny girl in a white sleeveless dress throwing white rose petals down the aisle. She walked a little too quickly and in no time joined someone sitting on the Bride's side. Then came the Bride's Maids. I knew that two were cousins of Pan's, but I had had no clue that they would be American. I was also surprised that they were wearing dark blue sleeveless dresses carrying white rose bouquets.

Ok, so I didn't exactly pay attention during the rehearsal, it was boring being the Best Man. After Pan's two cousins passed, the Maid of Honor made her way down the aisle. Surprisingly the dark blue of the dress didn't clash with the bright blue of Bra's hair. I wasn't going to lie and say that Bra didn't look beautiful, because she did. She smiled brilliantly and walked to the opposite side to join the Bride's Maids.

As the wedding march began to play, everyone stood out of respect for the Bride. The first person I saw was Gohan, he looked nice in the black suit with the dark blue bow tie. On his arm was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was wearing a long flowing white gown that left her shoulders and neck bare. The gown sparkled with silver lights as she walked. She had a bouquet of blue roses, although I don't know where she got them from. Her veil was long, trailing down to her hands that held the unusual roses. Her long ebony hair was done up with soft sensual curls dangling. Gohan and Pan paused before the Priest and Gohan gave her away to me (part of the ceremony, not literally). I was so caught up in the sight of my soon to be wife and mate that I didn't pay attention to the ceremony. At some point I said, 'I do.' As did Pan, and then I was able to pull the veil away. Her chocolate eyes were aflame with a liquid fire as I stared into them. The Priest finally announced we were Husband and Wife and instructed me to kiss the Bride.

I put my hands on her bare shoulders and as I was leaning in to kiss her, she mouthed to me, 'I love you.' I smiled and kissed her with all of the passion that I had had pent up for so many years. Finally we parted and the ceremony was over. Everyone made their way to the reception that was being held at Goku and ChiChi's. Pan and I had to endure pictures for our wedding album before we were allowed to change and join the others.

Because Pan wasn't going to Bond with Trunks that part of the reception party was omitted, but after a few dances on the floor Pan told me she wanted to Bond. She said that her parents had finally Bonded after so many years and that she wanted to Bond with the man that she loved as well. So with a happy heart I announced that we would be conducting the Public Bonding Ritual. There really wasn't much to the process but everyone who understood the Bonding was cheering. Pan, I could tell, was nervous and I tried to reassure her by smiling and taking her hands.

I remembered last night when I had shown her what to do, what almost happened because of it. Her scent invaded my senses as I leaned over her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She mimicked my actions and as she breathed on my neck, the sensation caused the small hairs on my back and arms to stand up. A remembrance of her mouth on my neck from last night leapt to the front of my mind and I shivered. I quickly put my teeth around a small amount of skin on her neck and waited for Pan to do the same. On an unspoken command we both bit down hard enough to taste blood. The first thought I had was, _Wow, that didn't hurt at all._ And then I realized, it wasn't my thought.

_I love you Pan!_ I thought smiling at the feeling of surprise and awe in her mind as she realized that I could hear her thoughts as well as she heard mine.

_I love you Goten. I always have._ She thought back to me. As Bulma bandaged our necks everyone ate and danced waiting for the ceremonial cake and wine. All too soon the festivities were over and people were leaving. I couldn't believe that I was actually married and Bonded (not completely... yet) to Pan.

_Let's go home, Love._ The thought floated to me and I smiled at the beauty that had sent it. _Why are you smiling so mischievously?_ She asked me as I continued to smile. As we walked out of Goku's house I thought back to her,

_Because, you have NO idea what's going to happen when we get there!_ I thought at her waggling my eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Pan beautifully blushed crimson, but didn't send a reply as we headed to OUR home.

THE END

Author's Note:

I am happy to report that I am finished with this story. PLEASE, please review and tell me what you think of it as a whole. I know that reading it chapter to chapter can be hard sometimes and sometimes its sooooo long between chapters that you forget something. NEway, please re-read it if you have to and then tell me what you think. I don't remember the author or the name of the story that inspired this one, but I want to thank them NEway. If you think that I used your story for this one, then go ahead and think it, because without someone's this wouldn't be here or completed. I enjoyed writing this and hearing from the ones that do review. I hope that even after twenty years that this has been posted I am still getting reviews.

-Seraphyne


End file.
